Hearts of Reamnant
by Zabadent
Summary: Takes place after the First Kingdom Hearts game and is mid way between the first and second Season of RWBY, Sora is transported to Reamnant, with no memory of how he got there he then begins to search for his lost freinds hoping to find them in this strange new world, While Team RWBY and the rest of Beacon Academy have to face a new threat, The Heartless,
1. Awakening

_**Okay hello and welcome to Shadow of Remnant the idea for this was part due to a fellow writer who also is doing an Xover RWBY and Pokemon when that gets released I'll put the name and author in this so you can go look at that if you want, now this will follow the RWBY timeline and starts somewhere in-between the first and second season, in the KH case it takes place right after the first game with some alterations (which is why Sora is in Remnant) anywho I think it's time to get this started, (Note: If you're a Grammar Nazi you're in the wrong place) **_

_**Beacon Academy**_

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby stood before Ozpin's office door a little hesitant to knock, she had no idea as to why he wanted to see her, she hadn't blown up anything...Recently, after a few more seconds she went to knock when she heard a voice form behind the door.

"Miss Rose do you intend to stand at my door all day or will you actually come in" she tensed, how long had he know she was there she examined the hall searching for a camera or something else that would have told him she was there, she sighed time to see what he wanted.

She slowly opened the door and slipped in, she turned to see Ozpin staring out of his window his ever-present coffee mug in hand.

"Please take a seat Ruby" she complied as he moved towards his desk, his expression as Ruby had seen was a serious one, she wonder if he was going to yell, he noticed her nervousness and smiled.

"I assure you Ruby you're not in trouble, relax" she took a long exhale at his words, that was a weight off her shoulders, but the question still remained what did the Headmaster want.

"Then sir, do you mind if I ask why you wanted to see me" the smile vanished as his seriousness returned.

"I've an assignment for your team Ruby, in the Forever Falls"

"What kind of mission sir?"

"Reconnaissance, I've received reports of strange activity, seeing as your team is one of the few left here during the mid-term break I wanted you to handle it" Ruby was about to ask why he'd asked her team when she remembered who else was still on campus, most all of the senior year was gone only a few left, and the bulk of them were already off on extra credit missions, the only other first year team besides hers was Jaune's team, and well Jaune was Jaune.

"Understood sir, we'll leave as soon as we can" the smile returned.

"Thank you Ruby, I'll have the coordinates sent to your scrolls, that'll be all" She stood and turned to the door, when Ozpin spoke again.

"Oh and Ruby" she turned.

"This is a Recon mission, don't do anything too drastic" she smiled.

"Yes Sir, understood"

_**Yang's P.O.V**_

Yang lay in her bed eye's half open, god how she loved to sleep in she bundled herself up in her blanket and smiled, she had no plans of getting out of bed tonight, however any thought of sleeping in was dashed form her mind when Ruby burst through the door screaming.

"Wake up we have a mission" Yang groaned and rolled over to her alarm clock it read _**7:45AM **_she let loose an even louder groan.

"Can't saving the world wait until after nine 'o clock" Ruby ran over to her sister and jumped on her.

"Come on lazy bones get up" Yang couldn't help but smile at her younger sister, as she began to pull the covers off her, Yang raised her head to see Weiss still half asleep but sitting up and trying to get dressed, Blake on the other hand was already fully dressed and ready.

"Oh come on Blake Nobody gets dressed that fast" she didn't reply, however she did give Yang a smirk.

"So where's our mission" Blake spoke to Ruby.

"Forever Falls, Recon mission, the headmaster gave us each a map it should be on our scrolls now" Ruby took out her scroll and brought up a map of Forever Fall.

"It's fairly deep in the forest, it will take us some time to get there" Yang sat up and ran her hand through her hair when her hand caught on something a knot, she turned to the mirror nearby to see her hair in a mangled state and sighed she had an off feeling about today.

_**Forever fall**_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora shot up a cold sweat beading down his forehead, his surrounding's unfamiliar a forest of Scarlet Red, the last he remembered was sealing the door with Riku and King Mickey, when…

[_**Flashback**_]

Sora focused all of his might to closing the door, he whispered a silent apology to Riku for having to seal him behind it, his strength was drained but he had to do this if he didn't all was lost, he shook his head, he would do this no doubt this was it, the door closed and he locked it, he then paused for a second taking a long deep breath '_It was over now, he'd…_' his thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light emanating from the door, this light at first was pleasant, soothing even but the feeling of calm and peace was soon replaced, with pain sharp piercing pain, Sora screamed in pain, the light not only washed over him, but went through him it burnt him inside and out the pain grew and grew until, it stopped no reason to it stopping it just did, the last thing he remembered was falling and fading to blackness.

[_**End of Flashback**_]

Sora tried to stand, he then felt pain shot through his legs.

"Curaga" he felt the pain slowly wash away as he cast his spell, he tried to stand again although his legs still hurt he stood, he thought about using Curaga again, but restrained he was in an unknown place he'd conserve his strength for now, he looked around all he saw was white tree trunks and falling red leaves, he raised his hand and noticed that he still had a firm grip on his Keyblade, to his surprise it was his normal Kingdom Key not Star Seeker, he focused trying to change it back, nothing he tried another Pumpkin Head again nothing, what was happening where was he and why couldn't he summon a different Keyblade, he looked around Goofy and Donald nowhere to be seen, he cupped his hands together and yelled.

"Goofy, Donald where are you" nothing but the sound of the breeze, he felt a sort of unease as he stood in this forest of scarlet fall and white trees, well he needed to find Goofy and Donald first then they could try to figure out where they were.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby stood and sighed no matter how many times she saw it Forever Falls could always take her breath away, she felt a hand tussle her hair.

"Stop daydreaming sis, we've got a job to do" she smiled, good ol' Yang, tired and slow when just waking up, a few minutes after and she sprung to life.

"Right" Ruby put her mind back to the task at hand; they began moving through the forest Blake took to the trees and served as scout, leaping from branch to branch as they moved.

Blake had estimated it would take two hours to get to the area they needed too, they moved as fast as they could while still not being over hasty, after all this was recon.

"Small pack of Beowolves to the north west, heading away from us" heading away good still shouldn't get too close; they swung north east a little and kept moving, things went like this for the bulk of the trip, Blake would spot a few Grimm and them, the rest would alter course a little, until they reached their destination.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora had been wandering around this forest for a while now not finding anything, although he thought he'd seen what looked like, a large wolf but it quickly vanished, he sighed this was getting him nowhere, it was then he decided to climb a nearby tree to get a better vantage, it was tough as his body was still sore, but he managed, as he reached the top he sighed nothing but the red of the treetops as far as he could see, although there were a few cliffs off to the south he figured he'd head there as the top of the cliff lacked any trees he hoped that it would be a way out of this forest.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby stood atop a tree branch a little unsure of what they were looking for Ozpin had only said to look for anything suspicious, not very specific.

"Uh how long have we been here, there's nothing going on here, let's go home" Yang whined as she landed next to Ruby, Weiss appeared on the tree across form them.

"Oh quit your complaining Yang" Yang glared at Weiss who didn't seem to notice, When Ruby thought she heard the sound of, clanking metal.

"Do you guys hear that" Yang's face went serious.

"Yeah sounds like footsteps" they froze as several small black armored figures ran past them, their arms flaying behind them as they ran, all four were relatively shocked.

"What were those" Weiss pondered.

"Don't know, lets follow them" Yang dashed after them.

"Yang wait" Ruby chased after her headstrong sister Weiss and Blake in quick to follow as well, they followed for a while when they arrived at a clearing Yang stood a little perplexed as before them were what seemed to be Grimm only without the white and red, they were pure black with burning yellow eyes, some were armored other were not however they stood rather comically, swaying back and forth and stumbling, Yang approached one.

"Yang, stay away from that"

"Oh please this thing doesn't look like it could even hurt a fly" it then seemed to take notice of the tall blonde in front of it, Blake reacted.

"Yang, watch out!" Yang was caught off guard as she turned to see the armored little thing swing at her with what seemed to be claws, she tried to dodge, but fell a little short and it managed to cut into her side, she winced and grabbed at it.

"Damn it" Blake drew Gambol Shroud and dashed forward cutting it in half, and then dashed to Yang's side.

"You okay" Yang steadied herself.

"Yeah fine, bastard just caught me off guard" all three then un-holstered their weapons.

"What the hell are these things" Ruby spoke as the one Blake had cut down seemed to reappear.

"Fight now, Questions later" Weiss spoke as she entered her battle pose, she was right Ruby could wonder what these things were when they were dead.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora gripped his Keyblade tighter as he heard the sounds of battle erupt form nearby, he then felt it something he'd felt many times before, this feeling could only mean one thing, Heartless, he began to move faster, if there were heartless around then one of two things had happened, he was on the other side of the door or he hadn't closed it properly, either outcome was a bad one, but he rejoiced a little perhaps Donald and Goofy would be there, he readied his Keyblade and ran for the fight.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby's breath was short and fast the fight had only gone on for a little while but it was ferocious, they'd made progress with them as their numbers had halved, but damn they could fight, the whole team was injured, during the fight Ruby had taken note of the symbol on the armor, it was what seemed to be a black heart with two what seemed like barbed wire making a cross with a three pointed bottom.

"Damn how many of these things are there" Yang spoke as she put down another.

"Too many" Blake spoke slimly dodging a swing at her, Ruby thought things were going alright, when several of them seemingly melted and formed together form the puddle of blackness a tall armored figure appeared same pitch black skin and burning yellow eyes it however was taller and better armored with what seemed like a sword.

"I think it be best if we avoided that thing" Weiss spoke with a slight undertone of fear.

"Agreed" Ruby went to call a retreat when the new one dashed forward striking her with its bare hand, Ruby went flying and landed with a thud against a tree.

"Ruby" Yang sprung to action to defend her sister, however the tall thing simply swatted at her sending her flying, a million thoughts ran through Ruby's head '_No…leave my sister alone…No not her' _ Both Blake and Weiss tried to put themselves between the armored figure and there leader, but to no avail they too were cast aside '_I can't let my friends die' _ she turned to see the smaller armored ones close in on her team _'I-I can't do anything to save them…why….why'_ it raised its sword ready to plunge it's blade down into Ruby's flesh '_I don't want to die, no don't kill me, or my friends why…no I'm….I'm U…'_ before her thought finished her thought she heard the voice of a young boy fill the air.

"Blizzaga"

_**Okay just to be annoying I'll end this here, hope you've enjoyed this so far apologies for any major Grammatical things I may have miss but hopefully its bearable, and if you're a Grammar Nazi again you're in the wrong place anywho see you in the next one Bye now **_


	2. Convergence

_**Okay here we is again, back with Hearts of Remnant, hope you're enjoying it so far and for those wondering about me and shipping there will be a ship but it won't be the major thing here, but if you wish to see more then one ship by all means tell me, anyways here we go story time**_

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby was amazed as the armoured figure in front of her slowly began to turn to ice; she turned her head had Weiss done something, no she was still struggling to stand, so who had, the same voice filled the air.

"_Thundaga"_ Ruby flinched as a flash of lighting shattered the frozen figure in front of her; she noticed that a large number of the other were stuck as well, she looked around trying to find the source of the voice, when she spotted a flash of brown hair, as a young boy no older then she was landed in front of her, wielding a strange weapon in the shape of a key, he bent down and handed Ruby a strange looking vial filed with red liquid.

"Quick, drink this" still to injured to object; she did as she was told and downed the liquid, it tasted somewhat like a cherry, bitter sweet. As she downed the liquid she felt a soothing wave wash over her body and found she was able to stand.

"Whoa what was that" the boy swung his weapon taking out several of the smaller monsters.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to…" he stopped and dashed over to Blake swiping at several of the black figures, he then pointed his weapon at her and spoke.

"_Cura_" and a burst of green light flew from the tip of the weapon, Blake then sprang to life, gave a slight nod to him and went back to fight.

"Ruby look out" Ruby snapped back as Yang's voice filled her ears, and she turned to see one of the armoured ones charging at her, she then took aim with Crescent rose and dropped the charging armoured foe, she turned her attention back to the boy and now noticed that Weiss was also on her feet again, Ruby then saw Yang struggling to stand, several of the armoured figures charging her, Ruby sprang into action and dashed to save her sister, with a single swipe she dropped all three of them.

"Yang are you okay" Yang grunted in response, Ruby then noticed that the boy was heading toward them, he arrived and did as he had done with Blake pointing his weapon at her and saying the word _'Cura'_ Ruby then snapped back to the fight.

It had taken a lot longer than Ruby had anticipated to defeat all of the creatures, but they'd done it all had fallen. Yang then turned her attention to the young boy.

"Thanks for the assist" Ruby spoke as well.

"Yeah if you hadn't showed up we would be goners" he smiled and spoke.

"No problem, helping others is kinda my thing" Ruby gave him an odd look.

"Ookay" he then flinched as if forgetting something.

"Oh by the way my names Sora" all responded with introductions when Ruby asked.

"Hey Sora you wouldn't happen to know what those things are"

"Oh what those they were heartless"

"Heartless?"

"Oh I'm guess that was your first time going up against them, what world is this anyway"

"World, um you're in Vale if that's what you mean"

"Vale…Vale" he repeated the word as if trying to figure something out, he then snapped his fingers.

"That's it, that's why it didn't work"

"Why what didn't work" he went to answer when a large group of _Heartless _appeared.

"Damn too many to fight, we should run" team RWBY was quick to agree none had any interest in another near death experience, and began to flee, it would be four hours of non-stop running before they would stop, all were out of breath and panting, after a few seconds of rest Ruby turned to Sora.

"So Sora before those _Heartless_ turned up you were going to say something" he sighed still trying to catch his breath, he then sat up from the ground, and began a very long and very strange story.

[_**Sometime later**_]

Team RWBY were in a huddle, Weiss spoke a layer of uncertainty her tone.

"I don't buy it; I mean come on; how could any of that be possible" Blake responded.

"I'm unsure the possibility is something we can't rule out" Yang chimed in.

"Oh come on Blake, there's no way he's telling the truth, he probably just bumped his head too hard" Weiss then addressed Ruby.

"What you think _Team Leader_" Ruby was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know why, but I believe him" Weiss and Yang both then looked a Ruby with the strangest face.

"I mean the way he fights those _spells_ and the things called _Heartless_ it all seems to fantastic I know but, I feel like he's telling the truth" the three other team members remained silent for a time before Yang spoke up.

"Well guess there's no arguing with the boss" she turned to the other two.

"You heard the lady" Blake nodded not really to upset at the outcome, Weiss on the other hand went a little red as she was being ganged up on, with a defeated look she replied.

"Fine", all four turned too Sora, Ruby addressed him.

"Well I guess we believe you"

"Oh wow really thanks, I know that story is a little farfetched, even I would have had trouble believing it" Yang then spoke up.

"And we guess we can't leave you out here in Forever Falls all alone soooo…" Ruby smiled.

"We've decided to take you back to Beacon Academy with us" Sora looked relieved when Ruby said this.

"Gee thanks a lot, I hope it's not too much trouble" Ruby smiled.

"Not at all"

_**Later back at Beacon Academy**_

Ozpin stood a little befuddled by the explanation that Ruby and the boy called Sora gave him.

"Okay so let me get this straight" he motioned towards Sora.

"You are from a different world and you're looking for your friends Donald, Goofy, Micky and Riku who you believe to also have been sent to this world; and these things you call heartless followed you here, correct?"

"To put it bluntly yes, Sir" Ozpin looked out the window, he didn't know what to think of this, over the years he'd learned to trust his instincts on certain matters, but he still found it to be a little too ridiculous.

"Although it goes against better judgement, I Believe you" Miss Goodwitch who had been relatively quiet during the whole explanation.

"Really Ozpin how can you believe this utter and total Bull…."

"Glynda!" he spoke giving her a not so very subtle watch your tongue look.

"Well I'm sorry but it just seems too ridiculous to be true" Sora then chimed in.

"Listen um, Miss Goodwitch" he spoke trying to recall the sour blondes' name.

"I know it seems far-fetched 'n all and I understand why you wouldn't believe me, but all I ask is that you take what I say with a grain of salt" she glared at him, well what he assumed was a glare, from what he'd seen the look was permanently engraved on her face, she sighed and spoke as Ozpin gave her a look that said _'trust me_'

"Fine, but if you can't back up your claims I'll…"

"Do what exactly Glynda, last time I checked I was still headmaster of this academy" she then gave Ozpin what Sora was certain was glare.

"Fine" Ozpin sat back down and sighed.

"Very well, Sora I'll allow you to stay here at Beacon until you find your friends and a means to return to your own world" a massive grin spread across Sora's face.

"Really thank you sir…"

"However, this is an Academy, so you'll have to be enrolled"

"Ozpin where are we going to find a team for him" Ruby then chimed in.

"Well, um sir if I may, he could be an Honorary member of Team RWBY" he rubbed his chin

"Very well, I'll allow this, for now, if a better option presents its self I may choose that"

"Thank you sir" he nodded.

"You may both leave now" both youth stood to leave; as they reached the door Ozpin spoke.

"Oh and Sora one last thing" he turned

"Yes headmaster?"

"Welcome to Beacon"

_**Sometime later**_

Sora sighed, that was one hell of a school tour, Ruby sure was energetic, he'd give her that much, he sat atop the building staring out at the horizon, as the sun was setting, Ruby then collapsed next to him.

"Well then what do you think" Sora sighed,

"About what exactly" he spoke as he scratched the back of his head.

"The school ya dumbo"

"Oh, well it's alright I guess" Sora sounded disheartened.

"Oh come on now, things can't be that bad right?"

"Ruby do you remember what I told you about the Door" she rubbed her chin.

"Um…The one you were trying to seal, the one that brought you here"

"Yeah that one"

"What about it?"

"Well if one of the theories I came up with is right, and I didn't seal the door, then…" Ruby stopped him.

"Sora listen form what you've told me, if that was true we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Huh…I guess your right", Ruby then lightly hit him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for"

"Lighten up gloomy, I'm sure your friends are out there waiting for you"

"Yeah" he lightened up "Yeah your right, I'm sure Donald and Goofy are out there somewhere" he stood and walked to the railing looking out at the sunset.

"I'm sure there out there" Ruby smiled, she didn't know why but she liked Sora, she didn't feel for him in that way, more of like a good first impression, well at least that's what she thought, as she'd never really liked a boy like that before.

She looked up to see Sora extend his hand to her, to help her up, she took it, however mid-way through picking her up Sora slipped resulting on Ruby landing on top of him.

"Well done clumsy" he gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I'm not exactly the most graceful person" they both laughed their eyes then met causing both of the youths to blush.

"Uhh, Ruby"

"Y-Yea Sora"

"Do you think you could…" he was interrupted by the opening of the door to the roof.

"Whoa sorry to interrupt" Ruby then spoke up.

"Wait Pyrrha, Jaune this is not what it looks like" Ruby jumped up, Sora then sat up to see a Blonde boy dressed in jeans and a hoodie with what seemed to be plate Pauldrons and Chest plate, and a red headed girl dressed in what seemed like bronze armour.

"We, were just, he, accidently slipped, trying to help me up" Pyrrha had an unconvinced look on her face, Jaune on the other hand seemed to look at Sora with what he thought was Envy, clearly both of them had the wrong idea.

"Rrriggghhttt" Jaune spoke rolling the word off his tongue Ruby glared at him, Sora jumped up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Listen it-it isn't really what this looks like, honestly" both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and back at the two awkward youths, smiling at them, it was then Ruby had a stroke of relative genius.

"Well now that you mention it, why are _you_ two up here anyway?" both immediately froze up and begun blushing, Pyrrha spoke first.

"Um we were, um….Listen we tell no one about what we just saw; you tell no one about what you saw"

"Agreed"

_**Sometime later in Team RWBY's room**_

Weiss spoke her voice laden with both annoyance and irritation.

"Well where exactly is he going to sleep then?" Yang put him in a head lock.

"Nah its fine he can sleep in my bed with me" Sora's face turned bright red with Yang's comment, Blake then spoke up.

"Yang I don't think that will be needed…" yang interrupted her.

"What's the matter Blakey you jealous" she spoke with a grin, Blake glared at Yang.

"No what I mean is we've a spare-ish room" Blake went to a seemingly normal wall and gave it a light hit, revealing a door behind the wallpaper, Ruby spoke with a little shock.

"And just when were you going to tell us about this room" Blake looked a little guilty.

"I was just using it as a little getaway place when I found it, but this would be a better use for it" all five look into the room, It was about half the size of their own room with a bed and everything, a single copy of ninja's in love sat on that bed, which Blake quickly snatched and hid away, Yang being Yang gave a loud groan.

"Aw, and I had the whole bedding thing planed out" Sora turned a bright red.

"W-What" Yang smiled seeing how uncomfortable Sora was due to her comments.

"Well you see I planned it out like this, weekends you slept in my bed with me, Monday and Wednesday was Blake, Thursday and Tuesday was Wiess and Friday was Ruby" several pillows were thrown in Yang direction, all made contact making Yang laugh, Sora then Yawned.

"Well listen, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed early tonight okay" yang spoke up again.

"Aw really, I thought you were going to tell us stories about your world and your adventures all night" she sighed.

"Oh well, just gonna have to another night then" Sora closed the door and collapsed onto the bed he was exhausted, both physically and mentally, todays ordeal had really taken it out of him, he looked up at the ceiling allowing his eyes to close, maybe this was all a dream, maybe he'd wake up tomorrow and everything would be fine, his eyes closed, he could only hope.

_**Okay second over and done with, hope ur enjoying this so far I'll keep workin on this on a relatively regular basis, so there may be more soon, well depending on how much work I can get done on the other ones I'm workin on, anywho see ya in the next on, BYEE! **_


	3. A New World

_**Okay number three then, now to clear some things up, for the Shipping it won't be like a harem or something, although the idea is kinda cool, I feel like the RWBY girls aren't like that, also nowhere did I say it was going to be a SoraXRuby, there will be a few little bits and pieces around like that with other RWBY girls, and for now I've not decided on any ship so I'll leave it for you all to ponder on. On another note of which Sora I'm using, now I know that KH2 Sora is stronger, but that's the reason I didn't pick that one, Sora isn't at his peak yet, and there's a reason for that (But not Telling, just yet). Anyways here's ya story**_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

_**Sora's Dreams**_

Sora ran through a forest of black and white, snow fell leaving what seemed like a peaceful fall of white, the snow burnt his skin, his chest was tight and every one of his breaths seemed to defy him, almost like something didn't want him to breath.

"Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake anybody, hello!" his voice echoed through the forest, no response, where was he, what was happening.

"They won't hear you" a voice spoke, with a short reverb, like they were speaking though a mask, he went to turn to see the source of the voice.

_**Beacon Academy Dorms,**_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the cream ceiling, he sighed, so he wasn't dreaming he really was here in this strange place called Remnant, with its red forests and strange people, his mind then turned to the dream he did have, what was that, where was it and why did he have it, although he'd only had a few supposed premonitions and he had been told to take them seriously, but he never felt as though a dream could mean anything.

Sora rolled over looking at the clock that was in the room its glow was a deep red, he looked at it taking note of the time _**5:50am**_ he looked back up at the ceiling, no point in trying to get back to sleep, he stood and went for the door, he opened it to see Blake standing fully dressed rummaging through a chest of her belongings, it took her a second to notice Sora, when she did she went bright red, Sora not realizing why gave a quizzical look as a chill went down his spine, he wondered if there was a draft, Blake averted her eyes from him, not making any noise as to not wake her slumbering teammates, it was then Sora realized he hadn't gotten dressed, his hands shot down covering up his love heart boxers, as he closed the door, he face palmed '_Well done Sora, Well done_' he got dressed when he heard a light knock on the door, he slowly creaked it open to see Blake standing at his door, still a little red in her cheeks.

"Um…may I come in, I believe I may have left something in there" Sora opened the door.

"Sure" Blake then began a thorough search of his new room, it took several seconds for her to find what she was looking for, it was what seemed to be a small note book of some kind, it was black with a combination of decals on it, red flowers seemed to adorn the edges, Pure white snowflakes seemed to be around the centre and what seemed like a yellow ribbon tied it up, however there was a seal of some kind on the ribbon that seemed to be a dragons head, Blake then opened it taking a second to flip through its pages with a smile.

"Um…Blake mind if I ask what that is" she slammed the book closed as he spoke.

"I'd rather not say" she spoke her voice a little cold.

"Oh…Okay" she went for the door, however when she reached it she paused for a second Sora though she was going to say something, but she said nothing and walked out of the room, Sora collapsed back onto his bed.

"Well that was awkward" he turned his head as he saw Yang lying next to him a huge grin on her face, it took him a few seconds before he reacted to her presence, when he did he jumped up a short yet loud Ah.

"Y-Yang what…when did you, how…" she smiled and giggled.

"I may not be as stealthy as our dear Blake, but I am good" Sora sighed, guess that was what Blake was thinking about.

"Bit of warning next time please, I'd rather not have to die of a heart attack any time soon" she laughed a little louder, he didn't know why but Yang reminded him of someone he once knew, although there name escaped him at the moment.

_**Ozpin's P.O.V**_

Ozpin stood at the balcony of his office, taking a sip of his Coffee mug his mind a buzz with thought, about this new enemy called the _Heartless_ this wasn't the first instance of them in Remnant, they'd also been spotted in Vacuo and Atlas in both instances the teams sent to investigate were severely injured, but so far there have been no casualties and now there was this strange boy by the name of Sora claiming to have come from the place the heartless were from, something was happening unseen and unheard hidden form him not only in the shadows but also in plain view something big was happening, but he couldn't see it, at least not yet.

"Ozpin" he turned as Glynda approached him.

"Ah Glynda what can I help you with"

"It's James, he's waiting for you over the comms" Ozpin smiled _'it was about time_'; he walked back into his office James's face on the screen.

"Ozpin good to see you again, I hadn't expected to hear from you until Vytal festival was closer"

"James, something has come up, you know about that incident a few weeks ago regarding the supposed new breed of Humanoid Grimm"

"_Supposed_ Ozpin I was under the Assumption that you believed that's what they were too"

"Yes and until recently I'd believed that"

"But…"

"Recently I've received evidence that supports something else entirely"

"Something else?" he gave a humph "As if we didn't have enough problems with the recent White Fang incursions"

"True, but I've reason to believe, that there is something else too all this, something darker"

"Darker? What do you mean old friend" Ozpin was quiet for a time before responding

"I don't know, but for now, I'd advise a little more caution form here on out" James nodded

"Understood"

"Oh and James one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Try not to go too overbroad" he nodded again and the channel went dark

"What did you mean by not going overbroad Ozpin" he smiled at Glynda's query

"You know him as well as I do Glynda, you know exactly what I'm mean when I say Overbroad"

_**Sora's P.O.V **_

Sora sat in the large empty hall both Yang and Ruby sat beside him, as the three others walked in, two of them were the pair form last night, the people he recognised as Jaune and Pyrrha, the third was an orange headed girl about a year or so older than him, skipping along humming a happy tune to herself, Yang gave a wave.

"Mornin" all three waved back and took the seats opposite them, Sora was a little uncomfortable by the stare Jaune was giving him, he'd given him the same look last night too when they found him and Ruby in that…Awkward position, however it was at this time that Sora noticed the Red head, who happened to be about two inches away from his face, he gave another Ah as he jumped back losing balance and landing on his back.

"Nora, what the hell did you…?" Sora heard Jaune speaking to what he assumed was the red head, who then spoke.

"Whos that then" her question aimed at team RWBY both Yang and Ruby scratched their heads and went.

"Ummm…" both seemed at a loss for words, when Blake spoke up.

"He's a new Student from Minstral, he arrived last night" Pyrrha then spoke

"New Student huh" her tone unconvinced, all of team RWBY seemed to struggle under the Amazon's gaze, when Ruby spoke.

"Oh look Ren's done with the Pancakes" Nora seemed to drop the issue the moment Pancakes was mentioned.

"Oh yum, Ren, pile'em on" Pyrrha's gaze remained for a few more seconds before going to eat the presented Pancakes.

"Come on Sora, you have to try Ren's Pancakes" Ruby spoke pulling Sora to his feet, he took his seat as a plate of three Pancakes was given to him, he grabbed a fork and, realising how hungry he was warfed all three down without a second thought, which resulted in all of those present to stare at him weirdly, he smiled as a small burp erupted form his mouth.

"Pardon me" he spoke wiping the mixture of sugar syrup and cream form his cheek, Nora seemed to take this as a challenge warfing down her three.

"REN MOAR PANCAKES!" she yelled, Ren simply sighed and returned to what Sora assumed was the kitchens, Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to share a silent laugh as he did, Nora however had then turned to Ren's plate devouring the three that were on it, Jaune spoke to his psyched up teammate, with no real intention of calming her.

"Uh Nora you realise those were Rens" she responded with a grunt as she licked her lips clean, as she started to scan the room looking for more unattended pancakes.

"Um is it always likes this round here" Yang smiled.

"Most of the time" Sora sighed, but he also smiled these people they weren't that bad, sure as he could tell some of them were a little sadistic (_his eyes wondered over to Yang_), as he spoke Ren returned carrying a stack of thirty pancakes which he placed in the centre of their table Nora gave Ren a quizzical look.

"Whos are those" he took three off the top placing them on his now empty plate and before he spoke Sora's stomach growled, Ren smiled and said.

"Open" Both Nora and Sora dove onto the table seeing who would eat the most, resulting in the table being abandoned when Ruby yelled.

"Abandon Table"

[_**A few very hectic seconds later**_]

Sora and Nora both stood at opposite ends of the table a single pancake left on the plate, both locked eyes ready to fight for their prize, off to the side Jaune and Ruby peaked over a flipped table, observing the carnage around them, the two of them then turned their attention to the two who caused all this carnage, as they stood atop the only table that was not flipped over or broken, Nora spoke her tone laden with anticipation and eagerness.

"Back off, that pancake is mine" Sora smiled he also sounded like he was having a little too much fun.

"You wish" both bolted for the pancake, while they did they Jaune and Ruby were having their own conversation.

"Ten on Nora, you taking it Ruby" Ruby smiled.

"I'll take that bet" Yang also stuck her head around the table.

"I'll take a piece of that action" she spoke with a tone of smugness, as they took bets on who would win, the two in question were right in the thick of it, both were struggling to get the pancake, they fought with utensils, Nora wielded duel forks, whereas Sora had a butter knife and spoon, they both swung at one another the sound clashing utensils filled the air as they fought over the last pancake, the fight was close when Sora reached in for Nora would swing; whenever Nora went to grab it Sora would manage to fend her off, the fight was close, but in the end, Nora won, using a mixture of her randomness and hyperactivity, she tried to lick him, Sora seeing the approaching tongue jumped back, resulting in Nora getting the pancake.

"Ha I win" Nora spoke her mouth still full, Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Oh come on foul play" Nora smiled sticking her tongue out at him, meanwhile a rather salty Yang and Ruby handed over ten bucks each to Jaune who was a twenty richer then he was before.

Sora chuckled at Nora's dirty trick, it reminded him of a time on destiny island when he had a coconut eating contest with Riku and….Kairi, he sighed as his mind flashed back to what he saw as a better time, a peaceful time before the heartless and before Remnant, however his sadness ebbed away when he saw the smiles on the faces of his new friends, he would find Donald and Goofy and return home again, he swore he would.

_**Okay then mah third chapter done and dusted, hope you're enjoying it so far, oh and Rouge Pylon, I knew about the vale, remnant thing, it just slipped my mind before the upload, so yeah sry bout that, anywho there should be more of this soon, so stay tuned (Ha I did a rhyme) until then BYYEE! **_


	4. Adjusting

_**Okay chapter four, now I'd like to bring attention to the issue of shipping again, and I'd like to say it's not going to be the main focus(Sure when I put it there you'll know it) , so for the guest who's told me that shipping has been overdone, yes I've seen the amount of shipping done and how horrid a lot of it is, but this is my story if you don't want to see even the slightest inkling of a ship please read something else. (Also just to note this should be the last bit of shipping for now, it'll be back and I'm ending this little bit with a bang) **_

_**Beacon academy **_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, it had been a week since he arrived in Remnant and so far he'd had little luck in finding Donald and Goofy, although team RWBY had been more than helpful in his search, but so far nothing he perked up it had only been a week, he couldn't lose faith in his friends yet.

"So what are you pondering about" Sora turned his head to see Yang lying next to him, this had been the third time she'd done this and Sora was kinda getting used to it.

"Oh, just my friends"

"The ones we've been looking for, um….Dolan and Greta?" Sora chuckled.

"Donald and Goofy, Yang" she giggled.

"Right, Donald and Goofy" Sora smiled he had to admit although Yang was a little odd, she could make him laugh.

"Hey speaking of which, how'd your friend get the name goofy?"

"Huh…..I never really asked, I think it's his real name" a large grin came over her face.

"F-For real his, real name is Goofy"

"Yesss….?" He rolled the word off his tongue, with a confused look, which made Yang burst with laughter

"I-I'm sorry" she spoke rasping out the words with every break of her laughter "i-it's just h-his real name i-is really G-goofy"

Sora sighed, dragging Yang out of his little side room, he then fell onto his bed again, with a sigh, things in Remnant were very serious, it was putting a damper on his usual happy go lucky self, how did Yang manage he wondered.

_**Ozpin's P.O.V**_

Ozpin stood at his balcony again looking out at the rising moon, he sipped at his coffee and began to ponder on the events that were unfolding, the _Heartless_ attacks were increasing, from the reports he'd gotten they were being repelled by the Hunters and Huntresses of the Kingdoms, but their incursions were growing in number, and every time they are defeated a new type appears in the next attack, or there are more to compensate for the last loss, couple that with increased Grimm activity and things were indeed starting to look…Grim?, he smiled a little at his inwards joke, joking aside he was in a dangerous situation, every time something new or strange happened James would call, almost on cue he heard a call coming in, Ozpin went back into his office taking a seat and answered the call.

"Ozpin, I've something interesting to show you"

"Let me guess a new type of _Heartless_ right?"

"Yes, but there's something else as well" the mention of something else caught Ozpin's attention immediately.

"Oh…and what kind of something else would this be, exactly" an image appeared on his screen, of a large group of different _Heartless _several Sora had identified as _Soldiers _and two he called _Shadows_ and what seemed to be a humanoid one, that Ozpin recognized as a _Novashadow_ that Sora had described as a more powerful version of a shadow, they were engaging with two huntsman teams.

"What am I looking at exactly James?" the images zoomed

"Look closely here Ozpin" Ozpin scanned the area that had been zoomed, when he saw it.

"And what do you think this implies, it looks like another Heartless"

"Ozpin look at its eyes"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly, so far all Heartless we've come across have had burning yellow eyes, what's different about the figure you see" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee; things were getting very interesting indeed.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

_**The next morning**_

Ruby stood in the academy's hallways, people whizzed past her all moving as if someone had hit a fast-forward button, all but two people weren't moving at that speed, herself and…Sora, he was standing just a stone's throw away from her, but he wasn't looking at her, she spoke trying to get his attention

"Hey, Sora!" as she spoke he turned, his smile seemed to light up the hallway, he approached her, they came closer and their eye's met, Ruby blushed

"Ruby…I…" he spoke; he was blushing but only a little.

"Y-yes Sora?" he drew closer to her

"I…I think…I" their faces were mere inches apart now, Ruby was now as her name, ruby her face was burning because of her blush, they drew closer still, until their foreheads touched, that single sensation of feeling his skin on hers sent shivers down her spine and made her weak at the knees.

Ruby shot up in bed, she felt warm as sweat rolled down her skin, her breath was heavy and slow, she sighed '_o-only a dream….it was only a dream_' she spoke inwardly to herself, however she then noticed something, it was her underwear….it felt….wet.

Ruby jumped up flipping the quilt off the bed, her worst fears were confirmed when she saw a small wet patch on her pants, she knew it wasn't pee, she hadn't wet the bed since she was three, and she knew about…things….she'd had the, talk. Granted it was Yang who did the talking and not her dad, who would have also gone bright red at the prospect of…well that and explaining it to her, Yang however spoke about it with complete fluidity and had no problem Explaining it…

"Ah why am I thinking about this now?" she yelled but wished she hadn't in an instance, she looked around Weiss was still sleeping soundly, as she'd taken to wearing earplugs on the weekends so she could sleep in and Yang and Blake's bunks were oddly empty, however there was one she didn't take into account.

"Ruby, are you okay?" she jumped back wrapping herself in her quilt.

"O…oh S-Sora….I-I'm fine, j-just a bad dream is all" however Ruby then blushed and her face twisted into the expression of shock as Sora was still in his boxers.

"Ahhh….ummm- Sora your um" Sora looked down and jumped back.

"Oh Crap, not again" he slammed the door shut Ruby took this chance to get fully dressed and to stash her now wet panties, away, when she noticed Weiss stir in her bed, removing the earplugs.

"R-Ruby?" she yawned "w-what time is it" Ruby turned her attention to the clock which read **8:32AM**

"Around eight thrity-ish" Weiss sighed, and slumped back into her bed

"Wake me at nine okay" she spoke now half asleep. As she went back to sleep Sora stepped out of his little side room fully dressed, and turned to see Ruby, however when he did he burst into a laughing fit, Ruby then realised she gotten dressed very strangely first her hood was on backwards, her hair was a mess and to top it off she'd somehow managed to get her shoes and her new gloves mixed up and was wearing them on the wrong limbs, she sighed.

"You need some help Ruby?" Sora offered, not really reading the situation well enough to understand his words, Ruby went again bright red

"No, no, no, no I'm fine really" she spoke pushing Sora out the room

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora stood a little confused by what had just transpired, and just why it was Ruby was blushing like she was

"Uh Sora what was that" he turned seeing Yang and Blake approaching

"Umm…I'm not really sure" Blake glared at Sora for a few seconds before speaking

"I think I have an idea" she spoke walking past him and entering the room, several seconds pasted before Blake stuck her head out the door, she gave Sora an even heavier glare making him shuffle on the spot before pulling Yang into the room, there were a multitude of hushed whispers, Sora guessed they'd woken Weiss up, the door slowly creaked open again, it was Yang who stuck her head out from behind the door, a mixture of embarrassment, surprise and shock on her face, before Vanishing behind the door again, after several more hushed seconds, Sora heard a loud

"WHAT!" and several thuds, Sora was having difficulties figuring out if the voice was Yang's or Weiss, Weiss then stuck her head out the Door.

"Ruby would like it if you didn't come in for at least the rest of the day"

"W-wait what, but what am I gonna…" the door slamed shut before he could finish his sentence, Sora sighed, just what had he done.

"Got kicked out huh" Sora turned to see Jaune standing opposite him speaking from his dorm room.

"Yeah" Sora then heard Nora ask Pyrrha how many days it been, at her response he heard her go.

"Ha Ren you owe me a stack of pancakes" Ren responded with a sigh.

"Wanna hang out with us Sora" Jaune spoke an understanding tone, like he'd been in the situation of being kicked out of his room for a day before.

"Really"

"Yeah always room for another member of the socially awkward here" Sora smiled.

"Thanks Jaune" he entered the room, and saw a mixture of things, it seemed like the room had been sectioned off, one bed was a mess cloths scattered everywhere Sora quickly took his eyes off of that scene due to the presence of certain clothing pieces that he could have gone without seeing, he assumed that bed was Nora's, partly because over the bed was a sign that had Nora spelt out, the o being a heart, the bed opposite to it however was completely different clean, tidy and well rounded , that was Ren's bed because he was sitting at that desk drinking what he assumed was green tea, the third was obviously Pyrrha's it was a deep maroon red sheets and what seemed like a silk pillow as well as Pyrrha sitting atop it sharping her weapon, leaving the last as Jaune's.

"Oh hey Sora" Pyrrha spoke, with a rather indifferent tone. However Nora's response was well over the top.

"YOU!" she spoke tackling him to the ground.

"Nora no stop" Nora had Sora pinned to the ground a sneer on her face, ever since the pancake incident, Nora had regarded Sora as some kind of rival.

"What are YOU, doing here, I should kill you for enter my turf you…you…"

"Nora off, now" Jaune spoke, Nora jumped up landing on her bed.

"Sorry about that"

"All good Jaune" Sora stood, shivering under Nora's glare, Jaune and Sora began talking, wondering what they were going to do today when Nora decided to interrupt again.

"Sora I challenge you!" Sora fell back as she pointed to him.

"Um…to what exactly"

"Eating contest" Sora looked at Jaune who gave him a look that said '_just roll with it_' he sighed

"Okay then"

"Right Ren, make food, any kind that can be done in a large amount" however Pyrrha spoke up then as well.

"Jaune, you and I should also join in this too" Jaune gave a hesitant look.

"We….Should?"

"Yeah, it could work as a team building exercise of some kind" Jaune sighed, showing just how much he didn't want to agree, but he nodded, Nora jumped up rather fidgety.

"Right time for FOOD!" the group then headed off to the cafeteria, which had just recovered from the last debacle that had happened there because of them.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby sat on the ground her face still red as well as a Ruby, Yang then sat down next to her with a thud.

"Don't worry about it sis, I'm sure it was nothing" she looked at her older sister with an innocent look, she had neglected to tell them the specifics of the dream only that Sora was in it and well when they saw her underwear they had a pretty good idea as to what had happened, Blake then knelt down in front of her a rather caring look on her face

"It's okay Ruby, I'm sure it was just a one off thing, trust me, you'll be fine" Weiss then extended her hand out to her

"Come on team leader, you can't skulk around here all day I know just the thing to take your mind off it" Ruby a little intrigued by Weiss offer, took her hand unaware of the carnage that would soon follow

_**A few moments later**_

"Um, Yang when I said that I had an idea this was not it" Yang gave her an odd look.

"Well this always cheers me up, and since were sisters I figured" Blake sighed she had been relatively quiet during this whole thing; there was a soft moan of discomfort that came bursting from the closet.

"Do I have to wear this thing?"

"Came on sis, come out of the closet, let us all see" The door slowly slid open as Ruby step into the light of the room.

"Ohhh, you look beautiful" Yang spoke with a relatively high pitched tone, Ruby was wearing a relatively fancy dress, one that her father made her wear on special occasions such as birthdays, formal school events and the like, however this was before she was at beacon, so the dress was very tight, she was slouched over and it sounded as if she couldn't breathe in it.

"While I'll admit the dress has a certain charm to it, this was not what I had in mind" Ruby began to blush at Weiss comment.

"Oh but she looks so niceeeee" Yang spoke dragging her words out to show her dislike of the prospect of her not wearing this.

"Ruby get changed and meet us by the lake just off of campus" Ruby scratched her head a little.

"Ookay then" Weiss smiled as she dragged the other two out of the room, she turned her attention to a nearby mirror, she'd never really bothered with looks, but maybe….no, no she shook any of those thought out of her head, she went to change, wonder what Weiss had in store for her.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora sat at one of the cafeteria seats opposite to Nora as Ren came out with a large pot Pyrrha behind him with another large pot, they placed both down and removed the lid, one was filled with some kind of curry the other was, rice, upon seeing them Nora jumped up and gave Ren a tackle hug

"Thank you, Reeennnn" after he recovered form it, she took another seat, Ren then provided an egg timer

"I'll set it too an hour the one who downs the most bowls is the winner" all lifted their forks as Ren filled the bowls with curry, when Jaune spoke up

"Wait Ren whose going to help with the refills you won't be able to do it all by yourself" as he said this team CFVY stepped through the door.

"Really Velvet" she smiled

"Ren asked for a hand, how could I say no to seeing one of team JNPR famous eating contests, and with the new student from Minstral who helped cause that mess last week" Sora rubbed the back of his neck at this and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hadn't realised I was famous" the one who Sora assumed was the team leader a fairly well dressed girl spoke up.

"Are you kidding after the pancake incident, news about you spread like wildfire" Sora blushed just what sort of person did they think he was.

"Although I have to admit, I thought you'd be taller" Sora chuckled again at that, the memory of that line and all the times he'd heard it before ringing through his head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Ren cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.

"Shall we begin?" Nora smiled and jumped up.

"READY!" Sora smiled and spoke.

"Whenever you are Ren" both Pyrrha and Jaune nodded, as Ren began to turn the egg timer.

"Ready….Set…" all tensed and readied their arms.

"GO!" and so he battle begun.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

_**Outside Beacon's Campus**_

Ruby walked toward the small bench where she had seen the rest of her team, Yang was lying on the bench both arms behind her neck, elbows pointed toward the sky, Blake was sitting nearby going reading what seemed to be a book, while Weiss was pacing.

"Oh there you are" Weiss spoke as she saw Ruby approached, both Yang and Blake looked up and smiled

"Here take these" Weiss spoke shoving a pair of ice skates into her hands

"What am I going to do with these exactly?" Weiss smiled

"Well you always go on about how you've never been ice skating, so I figured that I'd teach you"

"How are you going to do that it's the middle of summer" she smiled

"Don't worry about that" she turned and went to the bank of the lake taking out Myrtenaster and placing the tip in the water, there was a bright flash as she cast some kind of glyph, Ruby covered her eyes due to the brightness, upon looking back she saw that the entire was frozen

"W-Weiss how did you…" she turned a smiled, just put your skates on, Ruby complied eager to get on the ice, as she put them on she saw that both Yang and Blake were already on the lake spinning and twirling on the ice, Ruby was confused by this since when had Yang known how to skate, she shook it off, and stood only to fall on her face Weiss giggled, she then took her hands and helped her to the ice

"Okay now Ruby, this is really simple, first lean forward on one leg" she demonstrated

"Then push off with the other foot" she did causing her to propel forward, Ruby did her best to copy Weiss's action, but she ended up on her face again, she sat up her face was red and it burnt as blood rushed to her face, she groaned and sat up, Weiss help her up again

"It's alright Ruby I was like this when I first tried to skate too" Ruby smiled as she took Weiss hand, this was exactly what she needed

_**Ozpin's P.O.V**_

Ozpin stood at the camera screens, looking at the two screens one had the lake just off campus on it, Team RWBY were in the middle of teaching Ruby how to ice skate, the other had a very exhausted team JNPR with a very amused and shocked team CFVY, he sighed, he wondered if they would some day forgive him, even if they never knew what he had done, he wondered if they could, he certainly couldn't, while he'd been told not to _beat himself up over it _he always did, he turned to the other screen, looking over it once more before hitting send, he didn't want to but he had to, Ozpin turned as Glynda walked in.

"You wanted to see me headmaster"

"Yes, ready a transport, for team's RWBY, JNPR and CVFY"

"Sir?"

"you heard me Glynda"

"v-very well, where are we sending them" he hesitated before answering

"The village..."

"The village...Ozpin you can't be serious"

"I wish I wasn't Glynda... do it"

"Y..Yes sir" She turned to leave

"Thank you Glynda...that'll be all"

_**Okay then there we go, now for all of you who are a little Bleck on the Shipping as I said this will be the last bit for a while so stop your whining, but yeah there's that, hope you liked it, if not well...boo hoo, go cry elsewhere, but untill next time See ya! **_


	5. Extra Curricular

_**Okay unsure how many times I've said this but the RubyxSora is not confirmed what you have seen is how Ruby believes she feels for Sora, in no way has he returned her feelings, I won't say any more than that, but anyways here's ya story.**_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora slowly opened the door to team RWBY's room, he gave a sigh of relief they were still out, he hurried over to his little side room, he reached it closing the door behind him, he fell onto his bed, his stomach then growled in protest, he'd eaten too much too quickly, he regretted ever even deciding to join the damned thing, not only did he lose again to Nora, his stomach now hurt he felt sick, and his head was now spinning, he placed both hands on his head trying to steady himself, he focused in on a spot on the ceiling, he sighed as he tried to stop this spinning sickening feeling, he groaned but it was working he felt a little better, he paused wondering what he had done that had made team RWBY kick him out for the day, this train of thought then went to wondering what they were doing at the moment.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby held her arms out steading herself on the ice.

"That's it Ruby, now remember what I told you" she calmed herself, bringing her shaking knees to a stop, she'd get it this time, this time for sure, she pushed off with one foot, slightly curving it, and then did so with the other.

"That it Ruby, you're doing, you've got it...you've..." Weiss was silenced as Ruby barreled into her, so far Weiss had taught her how to push off and gain speed but stopping was a different matter altogether, Weiss sat up.

"I think that well end today's lesson" Ruby sat up looking at Wiess.

"Agreed, can I get these damned things off now" she smiled and nodded she stood and yelled out to Yang and Blake who were doing some sort of Ice waltz.

"Come on you two, time to head in" Yang let loose a loud groan voicing her dislike of the prospect of getting off the ice, it took a few minutes for everyone to come back onto solid land, as they did Weiss removed Myrtenaster from the ice, as she did the ice slowly melted back into water.

"Well thanks for trying anyways Wiess"

"What you mean trying, that was only lesson one, I promise that by this years end you will know how to ice skate" she smiled, pulling Weiss into a hug

"Ack, okay, okay no need to do that" Yang giggled as Ruby let go of Weiss

"Thanks you guys, I feel a lot better now"

"Any time sis" Yang spoke tussling Ruby's hair, Blake simply smiled giving her a look that said, no worries, Weiss did the same, it was at this time Ruby heard her scroll go off, she took it out, wondering what she had received, it was a message from...Miss Goodwitch

"What's that Ruby?"

"A message form Miss Goodwitch" Yang perked up at this

"Really what its say"

"It say that were to meet in the main hall tomorrow at nine am for...a mission"

"A mission, but I thought this was the holidays"

"Well it says extra circular" Wiess spoke up.

"Okay who signed up for it..." no one answered, Weiss's glare turned to all, before Ruby spoke up.

"Well we could use the practice, and it would help me forget about…you know" Weiss eyes softened as Ruby gave her answer.

"Well okay then, I guess it's not that bad that we do this" Yang smiled and spoke, with her usual Yang flare.

"Right then, we need to get some sleep if we're going to do this" Yang took charge and began to walk with vigor back to the academy.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora scratched his head as the _scroll_ he had blipped, he sat fiddling with it for a few seconds before getting it open, the thing had confused him a bit, he read it, it was from the headmaster, he wanted him to go to the main hall at nine Am tomorrow, he remembered that it was basically the main building on campus, although as to why was a different matter entirely, he scratched his head, maybe he wanted to know more about the heartless, he had told him what he knew about them, a thought crossed his head.

What if he had new things to tell him about them, after all he seemed like an important person, maybe he'd learned something new, maybe something about Riku or Donald or Goofy or maybe even King Mickey, he then decided to try to sleep, after all the quicker the next day came the sooner he would find out what Ozpin wanted.

_**The next day**_

Sora walked into the main hall and saw both Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch speaking to each other, he approached them

"Ah Sora glad to see you here on time"

"Well I hate keeping people waiting, so what did you want?"

"Hang on Sora we have to wait for the others"

"Others?" as Sora said this the doors opened as team CVFY walked in followed by JNPR and RWBY.

"Oh…those others" Ozpin addressed the teams.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice; I'll keep the explanation…brief, I'm sure you're all eager to get started, as many of you may know we have been dealing with a new threat, a threat known as the Heartless, and that is your enemy for this mission, but you may also encounter grimm, both are to be dealt with if they pose a threat to the directive, thank you"

Silence fell over the hall, team RWBY exchanged worried glances, they were hesitant to fight the heartless again, after there last experience they were in a sense scared of them, team JNPR also gave each other wary looks, the story of how vicious the Heartless were had left the team…well mainly Jaune with a less then desirable image of them, Miss Goodwitch approached the teams.

"Okay teams JNPR and RWBY you'll both be heading to the same place a nearby village, they've been reporting strange goings on that you'll be investigating, understood" Coco spoke up

"Yo Miss Goodwitch, what about us"

"I was just about to get to that, as the only senior team you will be investigating a village that has recently gone dark, your mission is to find out what happened and look for survivors, any questions" Sora put his hand up

"Um yeah what am I doing?"

"_You_ will be accompanying team RWBY as per the agreement with the headmaster"

"Oh…Right" Sora turned to team RWBY Weiss and Blake gave him strange looks, Yang simply smiled and Ruby did her best to avoid eye contact, which was weird

"If that's all you all leave after breakfast, so eat up"

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby sat at the table a steaming plate of bacon and eggs sitting in-front of her normally it was cereal or oatmeal but due to the small number the school cooks decided to do something special despite the destruction of the pancakes incident and the absolute mess that had occurred yesterday.

Yang vigorously devoured the sandwich she'd made, Weiss ate with as always _grace _and neatness, Blake seemed rather uninterested in her food but still ate it regardless, Sora had not touched his food she was tempted to ask him why, but Yang beat him to it.

"Not eating Sora" she spoke her mouth still full of food.

"Oh well, I'm not all that hungry, still kinda full from yesterday"

"Really you can't have eaten that much" Weiss spoke with a hint of snootiness.

"Oh you'd be surprised…." Sora was interrupted by a screaming Nora.

"You're just mad that you lost" Sora responded shouting back.

"By one bowl Nora ONE BOWL, and I know you threw it all up when we were done, unlike me" Nora turned her attention to her team.

"Okay who blabbed" Sora casted a quick glance towards Jaune, and Ruby knew that he'd told him.

"It was YOU, wasn't Ren" she yelled pointing at Ren, Ren responded with a various assortment of ums and ah's, this resulted in Sora giving him a _sorry bro_ look.

Ruby returned to her food she'd need her strength if she was going to face the heartless again, her mind flashed back to the day when they first met Sora, that feeling of hopelessness that washed over her, she had never felt like that before the only feeling that came close was when her mother died, but then she felt empty not hopeless, she didn't want to feel as she did that day ever again, she swore she'd never let the Heartless do that to her again, she began to eat a little more vigorously

"Whoa sis calm down" she disregarded Yang's words and polished off her plate resulting in an odd stare form Sora, but it quickly disappeared.

_**Sometime later**_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora sat opposite to Ruby on the drop ship, at first he wanted to sit next to her to figure out just what it was he'd done yesterday to get kicked out however whenever he tried to get close to her Blake and Wiess Swoop in and block him off, he'd given up on trying to, he turned his attention the other drop ship nearby, both teams JNPR and RWBY were on this ship team CFVY were on the other Blake gave a little wave as it begun to head away, as she did Sora notice Velvet wave back, he wondered if it was a Fanus this, he recalled what he could about the Fanus as Weiss and Ruby took it upon themselves to educate Sora on Remnant, people with certain animal features, in Velvet and Blake's case it was the Ears, he then began to wonder what other features Fanus had he knew about the guy with the monkey tail, he struggled to remember his name, something with an S, he shrugged it off although made a mental note to remember it before he met him, Sora then looked over the Forever Falls it was the first time he could actually enjoy the view, as a sea of scarlet red lay before him he didn't know why but he found it…breathtaking.

His mind then drifted to the hundred acre woods, Forever Falls reminded him of that place so calm and peaceful, however he then paused as his mind drifted to the thought of his friends here in the forever falls, he pictured pooh and piglet being attacked by Grim, or worse wandering the forever falls for the rest of their days, he shook his head, no that wasn't true they were safe, he was sure of it.

_**Nearby**_

"I spot two drop ships; one is heading towards the village we were just in"

"Is he on either?" the hooded figure scanned the skies,

"I think he's on the one heading towards the village we were in"

"Interesting"

"Should we pursue?"

"No we've got ground to make up time for that skirmish with the Grim"

"Right then let's get moving"

_**Okay then we has reached the end of this chapter it would seem, hope you liked it I'll try to update this as often as I can, while still taking time to do all the nonsense needed to make this a bit more readable, but until then enjoy the rest of your day, afternoon, evening or night and Farwell **_


	6. Besieged

_**Okay hello again, hope you are enjoying this so far (Don't know how many times I've said that but meh) thanks for sticking around regardless, blah, blah, blah well you know the rest by now.**_

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

"Children, we ask for hunters and they send us children, this is ridiculous" one of the villagers spoke, there were cries of agreement from the gathered crowd, the village elder spoke.

"Please, everyone calm down, I can assure you that if the academy thinks that they can help us then I believe they can" an equal amount of voices raised in agreement, the one leading the others also then raised his voice.

"And what happens _when_ they die, the last thing we need is more dead children" Ruby shuddered at his words, especially the word _when_ as if their deaths were pre-ordained or something.

"These are hunters and huntress, trained to protect humanity at all costs, if they didn't possess some kind of skill would they be here standing before" there was a murmur among those who thought they shouldn't be there, the leader of said group spoke up.

"Fine, but don't blame us when they die" the crowd then began to disperse, as the leader of the crowd left, the village elder sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, ever since all this started tensions have been high, come" he motioned for them to follow him, he entered what seemed to be a town hall, he took a seat motioning them to do the same.

"I thank you all for coming and again apologize for that display; I am Rote elder of this village, and the one who contacted beacon" Ruby and Jaune introduced their teams; however he seemed to notice that Sora was an odd one out.

"I thought a Huntsman team consisted of four people yet I count nine of you?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm kinda an expert on those new kinds of monster running about" he smirked and nodded seeming to know what he was talking about.

"Ah you mean the heartless" All flinched at the mention of heartless, Sora was the most surprised.

"Y-You know about them, how?" He rubbed his chin.

"Two strangers came into town some time ago and told us about them when they attacked us, they left only yesterday"

"Two people what did they look like!" Sora's voice was laden with curiosity; perhaps he thought they may have been his friends.

"Well we never got a good look at them; they wore long black cloaks and hoods that covered their faces, although one of them was about your height" Sora seemed disheartened at the description; Ruby guessed they weren't his friends, Sora shook his head.

"Well anyway when did all this start" Rote rubbed his chin.

"Well it would have been a few weeks ago, several people went missing, no noise, no nothing, just vanished, all were under the age of fifteen and ever since they went missing the heartless have attacked every night, each night there are more" Sora's face took a more serious light.

"Was there anything else strange before that" Rote scratched his neck.

"Well, there was there Ruins nearby" Ruby chimed in.

"Ruins"

"Yes to the west of here is a ruin of what may have been another village, our hunters reported strange goings on there before the disappearances" Yang then cut in.

"Wait so there was creepy stuff going on there before people disappeared, then people go missing and it stops and you haven't gone to check it out" Rote's eyes went hard.

"We did, a small group of our warriors went to investigate…They never came back" Yang was silenced by his tone. Sora's voice was filled with what seemed to be anger and conviction.

"Don't worry Rote, we will find them, and we will bring them back to you" Rote smiled.

"We've already come to terms with the fact that they may be dead, please don't get my people's hope up, they've all suffered enough without getting their hopes up for something that may not be real" Sora once again seemed disheartened.

"But I thank you for your words anyway Sora" he smiled again.

"Well, we'll do our best to keep your people safe, were the best hunters in beacon after all" Rote seemed to smile, as if it was the first glimpse of such confidence he had seen in years.

"Thank you all of…." The sound of a bell was heard.

"What's that?" Rote's voice trembled.

"They approach, please Team RWBY and JNPR, help us defend the town" Sora took out his keyblade, clenching it.

"We'll keep you all safe"

_**Sora's P.O.V **_

Sora stood in the town centre as the village hunters and warriors began to light torches all around the village, people were ushered into houses and the doors were barred and barricaded, a small force of what Sora assumed were the village defenders began to arm themselves, Sora turned to Ruby.

"So what's the plan?" Ruby didn't respond at first, her eyes darting back and forth seemingly searching for the incoming heartless.

"We fend off any heartless that come, and keep the people safe" Sora was a little taken aback by her lack of anything that seemed like a well thought through plan, but readied himself for combat nonetheless, Sora tensed as several Shadows and Soldiers appeared, Ruby began to yell.

"Alright teams get ready" All readied weapons as the sun began to descend past the trees, the village defenders all seemed unnerved by their presence, the sun fell behind the trees and the village was encroached by darkness, the heartless began their assault, at first their attack consisted of soldiers and shadows. However eventually Bandits and Knights began to appear as well, Sora pulled no punches he had given time for his MP to regenerate and was at full strength. He spun and twirled as he fought flourishing his keyblade, he had forgotten how easy the kingdom key was to use, Sora dispatched four soldiers at once with a single strike, he sighed and smiled he wasn't doing too bad, he turned around as two knights spawned from the shadows, he sighed, this fight was far from over.

_**Sometime later**_

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby gave a sigh of frustration, just how many heartless were there; she spun and fired Crescent Rose, dropping several approaching Bandits.

"Since when did these things wear turban?" Sora replied with.

"I dunno, they just do" Ruby swung again dropping the Novashadow that had appeared.

"We've got incoming Novashadows" Yang groaned.

"Just how many of these things are there" The large villager that had been at the head of the crowd before spoke.

"Enough talking, just fight" he swung a large sword over his head slicing a knight clean in half, Ruby's eyes widened the guy packed one hell of a punch, Nora ran past ruby laughing manically, swinging Magnhild left and right sending heartless flying with ease, Ruby began to understand why Sora had lost to her before, Jaune was doing fairly well, despite being well…Jaune he had held his own with Pyrrha's help of course, the moon was now high in the sky, this was going to be a long night, she tensed up as she heard a howl from nearby, _'great on top of the heartless, grim are starting to show up'_

"Was that a beowolf?" Sora asked sounding a little worried.

"Incoming Grimm" Ruby sighed, great how could this get any worse, almost confirming her fears Yang shouted out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ruby turned to see a large portion of the heartless vanish into the ground and conglomerate on a single point where what seemed to be a large suit of living armour was emerging from the ground.

"Oh great the guard armor; I thought I killed that thing already"

"Wait Sora you've fought this thing before" Sora sighed.

"Yeah, I assumed it was dead already" the suit of armour was now completely out of the ground and formed, it was massive its torso was at least the this size of the town hall, to make matters worse, several grim had made it over the walls as well as two nevermore.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora took a step back as a beowolf had charged at him, he pointed his keyblade forward.

"Fira" the grim charging him was stopped dead in its tracks as it burst into flames, well they may have looked scarier but the went down same as any heartless. The ground shook as the guard armor began to move.

"Focus on that hulking tin can" Nora screamed as she charged forward landing a solid strike on its head, it flinched but only slightly before counter attack. It head-butted Nora sending her flying into the town hall, Jaune yelled at Ren.

"Ren check on Nora, Pyrrha with me" he spoke charging towards the armor, Ren complied heading towards Nora. Sora sighed clenching his teeth, he couldn't let himself be out done at the one thing he was meant to do; he gripped the kingdom key tighter also charging in. he spun his keyblade in his hand, there was a trick he always wanted to try, he pushed off the ground and begun to spin, screaming Fira as he did, he focused his MP to make a conuintous blast of Fira propelling him forward.

_**Jaune's P.O.V**_

Jaune stood gobsmacked as the flaming bullet called Sora charged forward into the Guard Armor landing dead smack on the torso, leaving a massive dent in its chest piece, it stumbled back a bit.

"Everyone attack now" Jaune was surprised when Sora yelled out to them, after a few seconds he complied, charging forth slashing at its feet, the sound of metallic clangs and thwacks filled the air. Jaune caught sight of Ruby and Weiss charging forward, he side stepped allowing them a clear shot at its ankles.

Ruby and Weiss hit the armour hard, giving it no time to recover.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora's breath was heavy that last attack had taken a lot out of him, but they seemed to be doing alright without him, although something was odd, he couldn't place it though.

"Witness true power" Riku's voice filled his mind; he'd seen this before, when he was fighting Riku.

"Everyone, lookout"

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby jumped back as Sora told them to watch out for some kind of danger, she approached Sora.

"What is it Sora?"

"The Guard Armor, it's about to…" he was interrupted by a large metallic grinding sound, as more darkness began to converge onto the Guard Armor, it began to grow and convulse with darkness.

"What the heck is happening?"

"It's, um….crap evolving I guess"

"You guess?"

"I don't know what to call it, adapting, getting stronger; improving its self" Ruby went to speak again, but she was interrupted by a shockwave.

*_**Enter Guard Armor MKII**_*

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora's jaw dropped as he looked upon the new guard armor. Spike protruded from its shoulders and fists, the ones on the fists weren't very large like a knuckle dusters, its colouration was darker and it looked much more menacing.

"Well this may be a problem" Yang came up to Sora.

"You don't say, but at least there's only one of them now" Sora looked around noticing that all the heartless were gone, all that was left was the Guard Armor.

"Focus it down, keep it away from the shelters" Ruby yell as she rushed past Sora and Yang, whole quickly followed her lead.

After a few hectic minutes later and they'd not even dented it, Sora gave a sigh as he left its range.

"Damn, this thing is tough" A thought rushed through his mind, he focus his Fira again, aiming to turn himself into a flaming bullet again.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby propelled herself into the air slashing at the armours chest; a scraping sound was heard but not even a scratch, she hit the ground, quickly rolling away, as the armour stomped on the spot where she was standing. She smiled as Sora had once again turned himself back into flaming bullet, her smile was quickly taken away as it grabbed him stopping him mid-air, it gripped him and from the strain that was on Sora's face it was obvious.

"Sora" She didn't know why buy something over took her she rush forward at full speed, taking Sora's lead spinning as she left the ground, she aimed directly for its face as it was too focused on squishing Sora. She made contact landing dead square on the centre of its head, it stumbled back several steps dropping Sora; the sound of metal grinding filled the air. Ruby was exhausted as she stopped spinning; she fell barely gripping onto consciousness. Expecting a hard solid ground to greet her she was pleasantly surprised when she felt what she thought were a pair of gloved hands catch her. There was a soft thud as they hit the ground, she was barely able to keep her eyes open, but before succumbing to sleep, she saw a tuff of auburn hair.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora landed Ruby in his arms, he looked at the guard armor come crashing down, it landed with a loud whoosh and thud; he looked back at Ruby slowly and gently putting her down. The rest of the team then gathered around her.

"Is she alright?" Sora pointed his key blade at her, casting Cura. Ruby's eyes fluttered as he spoke, her breath went from rapid and short to calm and steady.

"She will be…" A wave of dizziness overcame him; he stumbled back before passing out as well.

_**Yang P.O.V**_

Yang dashed forward catching Sora before he hit the ground, she placed him down.

"Hey, Hey Sora, come on wake up" she spoke gently slapping his face. Weiss spoke.

"Well great now both of them are out" Yang looked at the tree line as the sun began to rise just peaking over the crimson tree line, she smiled. It was over.

_**Hey guess what chapter end…that's right I did it, what of it you got a problem with it….meh figured, anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if my combat writing skills are below average, but yeah see you in the next one…..BBYYEE! **_


	7. Counter-attack!

_**Yang's P.O.V**_

Yang stood in the village clinic as a doctor went over Sora and Ruby.

"So doc...How are they?" The doctor sighed.

"They'll wake up sore as all hell, but they should be fine, just over exertion couple that with having to fight all night, they should be up in a few hours, but right now they just need to rest" Yang nodded looking at the two youths, she smiled, Yang didn't want to admit it, but they looked cute together, seeing as how the Clinic wasn't well suited, they had only a few beds, Ruby ad Sora had to share one, because the rest were taken up by those who got the worst of the fighting, she simply hoped that Sora woke up first.

"I am sorry to see that your friends were hurt" Rote spoke walking into the room.

"They should be fine" Yang spoke smiling.

"Besides it'll take more than that to take out my little sis" Rote smiled.

"Your confidence is refreshing too say the least" His face went dark.

"I'm guessing you want to ask us something" Blake spoke noticing his change of facial expression.

"Yes…But I don't think you'll like it, I want you three to go to the Ruins nearby and see if that is the source of the heartless's attacks" All three were quiet looking at Ruby and Sora, they knew that the longer they dragged it on the worse it would be, dealing with the problem now, was the best course of action, but none of them liked the prospect of leaving Ruby and Sora alone and injured, but in a time like this Drastic measures were called for.

"Fine" Weiss spoke.

"But we need your assurance that Ruby and Sora will be taken care of well"

"You have my word" Weiss seemed unconvinced but didn't have any other option, as sending two of them would only endanger the two going, they needed all three of the to go lest they all die.

"Right, let's get this done, besides if we wait for Ruby and Sora to wake up, image what they'd think if we didn't have anything good to tell them when they got up" Blake decided to sound very pessimistic.

"That's if we get back to tell them good news" Yang sighed.

"Oh come on Blakey cheer up, Just think of Ruby's face when we get back and the mission is done" Blake shifted on the spot.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just get this done" All three turned to Rote.

"Right then where are the Ruins?"

_**Sometime later**_

Weiss, Blake and Yang all stood in what seemed to be a ruined town square, crumbling brick and stone surrounded them.

"Well this place looks depressing" Yang said trying to lighten the mood, Both Blake and Weiss glared at her.

"Okay then; I get it were going for a more serious tone" Weiss darted her head around.

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" Yang shrugged, Blake spoke up.

"I guessing something off, look for Heartless, or maybe something that'll tell us how to stop them or any hint to tell us why there attacking the village" All three nodded, they begun searching the buildings, the search was on.

_**Meanwhile back at Beacon**_

_**Ozpin's P.O.V**_

Ozpin ran his hair through his silver hair, things were progressing rather strangely, he'd received word of several more heartless incursions each getting closer and closer to Vale's walls, there were a few Isolated cases of a Shadow being seen atop the wall, but they quickly vanish for some reason.

"Headmaster" Ozpin looked up to see Glynda approaching with, two hooded people in tow.

"Glynda, good news I hope" She scrunched up her face for a few seconds.

"These two insist that they're two transfer students from Vacuo, they said that you received word of their arrival a few days ago". Ozpin looked past her examining the two people behind her. He didn't remember getting a message from the academy in Vacuo; he went to the mail section on his console, to see a message from the academy in Vacuo, opening it, he saw that it was all official, signed with all the proper details, Ozpin rubbed his eyes, Taking note of their names and faces; Axel and Roxas.

"Well I suppose I have been swept up in recent events" he looked at the two figures behind Glynda.

"Come closer please, I don't bite, and please remove those hoods" they both complied revealing a rather tall lanky man with long red Hair and facial markings, he seemed a lot older then Ozpin thought, the second one was smaller with blonde hair, and for some reason reminded him of Sora.

"Where are the other two members of your team?" Axel's face seemed to darken.

"We'd….." He looked at Roxas.

"Rather not talk about it….to many bad memoires" Ozpin quickly dropped this issue upon seeing his face, a look someone could only give when they'd lost people.

"Very well, Glynda if you could show them to a free room, when the mid-year students arrive we can sort them a new team" Glynda nodded, turning and ushering the other two to follow her.

_**Roxas's P.O.V**_

Roxas looked up at Axel as they followed the sour faced woman to their new room, Roxas couldn't believe it was that easy, they simply walked in and bam, instantly students, they arrived at a room.

"Well these will be your quarters form now on, feel free to personalise them as you like, and be sure to familiarise yourselves with the campus grounds".

"Thanks teach" Axel spoke as he walked into the room, resulting in a glare form the Teacher, Roxas nodded and said his thanks, closing the door behind him.

"Oh don't look so down Roxas, we made it, and not a single hitch, seems as if our new friends can deliver" Roxas nodded not saying anything, he didn't trust easy and the person who promised them aid for their plans, seemed to ooze suspicion, Axel sighed as he feel onto a bed nearby.

"Ah, damn these things are really comfy, don't you think Roxas?" Roxas smirked lying back on the bed.

"Yeah not too bad"

_**Meanwhile back at the Ruins**_

Yang hefted a fallen book case out of the way so Blake could get through.

"You see anything in there?" Yang said straining to hold up the bookcase.

"No nothing" Blake said crawling back under the bookcase, Yang dropped it with a thud, and shouted up to Weiss.

"What about you, anything interesting up there?"

"No nothing!" Weiss said with impatience.

"That be the third time you've asked, and will be the third time I tell you if I find something I'll tell you!" Yang smiled and shook her head, typical Weiss.

"Hey Yang look at this" Yang walked over to Blake who had a Picture frame, it was a little broken up and a bit weathered.

"It's a Photo, what of it?"

"Look closer" Yang squinted her eyes trying to find what it was Blake was looking at, when she saw it.

"Wait is that…"

"Yup" Blake and Yang looked at one another, wide eyed.

"What are you two gawking at?" Weiss spoke walking in, Blake presented the Picture.

"Holy, is that…."

"Yup" Blake and Yang spoke in unison.

_**Meanwhile back in the village**_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora's eyes slowly opened, he was greeted by the sight of Ruby's face peacefully sleeping, she had a rather cute look on her face, her mouth slightly open her breath just audible and a little raspy. Sora jumped back shaking his head, what was he thinking, and why was he in bed with Ruby, the last thing he remembered they were fighting that Guard Armor, he'd just caught Ruby as she fell to the ground, then blackness.

"Ah you're awake, good" Sora turned to see Rote, sitting nearby.

"W-What happened?"

"After the fight you and Ruby passed out, you pushed yourselves too hard, we brought you here to the village clinic"

"Is everyone?" Rote smiled.

"Yes their all fine no one was taken, all survived" Sora gave a sigh of relief, they'd done it.

"Where are the others?" Rote's smile disappeared.

"They are at the Ruins….." Sora was a little surprised to hear that.

"They left without us?"

"Yes, but in truth, I pressured them to leave, we couldn't let this go on any longer" Sora scrunched up his face.

"I guess that's reasonable, but you should have waited for us to all be ready"

"There was no time; we had no idea of when you'd wake"

"He has a point" Sora turned seeing Ruby standing up, she sighed as her feet took her full weight.

"The least we can do now is going after them and helping out" Rote stood.

"Wait you can't be serious, you've been fighting all night, you passed out because of it, you need to rest" Ruby looked at Rote.

"We'll be fine Rote, but thanks for worrying about us" Rote sighed.

"Ruby from what I've seen of you, trying to deter you would be pointless" Ruby smiled.

"Thank you Rote, come on Sora lets go" Ruby charged off Sora quickly behind her, Just before they left Rote spoke.

"No Ruby, Thank you!"

_**Back at the Ruins **_

_**Yang's P.O.V**_

Yang rummaged in a cupboard, thoughts about what she had seen in that picture still running through her mind; she closed the cupboard with a sigh nothing but dusty old plates and a rather odd looking spider. Yang shot up as she swore she heard a noise.

"Hello….Who's there" there seemed to be a murmured sound, she could only make out one word though. Kupo.

"Yang you alright in here" Blake asked walking in.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine, just a little tired is all I'm guessing" She gave a convincing Yawn, which Blake didn't believe.

"Hey guys look at this!" Weiss called out, both Blake and Yang rushed to her.

"What, What is, What'd you find" Yang was bouncing on the Balls of her feet, hours and nothing aside form that picture, Weiss turned in her hand was a, Card.

"A….Card, how exactly is that going to help us?"

"Take a look at it" she spoke passing it to Blake, Blake examined it then her surroundings. The card portrayed what she imaged was once this village, before it was destroyed.

"Interest-" Blake was cut off as the card began to glow.

"what in the-" blinding white, Yang could see nothing she closed her eyes and even then the white still burned her eyes, after a short few seconds it subsided she opened her eyes to see the same surroundings, only they were not in ruins, no crumbling stone, or run down houses.

"Where in the?" Weiss spoke, however before any other could speak a voice broke through the air.

"Now let's see that keyblade" all turned to see a tall man with a massive sword on his back walking towards Sora hand out stretched.

"No way, Back off" Sora entered a combat stance.

"Fine guess, were doing this the hard way" The taller man, drew a sword and charged at Sora. The blinding light came back and soon they were back in ruins.

"What….What was that" Weiss spoke rubbing her eyes, Blake rubbed her chin.

"Judging from the evidence, I'm guessing this place has ties to Sora, maybe we should have brought him"

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby and Sora entered a clearing, heading towards the ruins.

"ooh I hope they didn't finish this without us" Ruby spoke zooming through forest, Sora struggling to keep up, Ruby slowed down upon spotting the first building, it took a few seconds for Sora to catch up, he stood panting.

"Y-y- whew….You sure can-run" Ruby smiled.

"My semblance helps me with that" Sora still panting managed a sort of chuckle, however he stop relatively quickly upon seeing his suroundings.

"T-T-This is…." Sora took a step back.

"This is what, Sora?" Sora bolted running down the streets screaming.

"Donald, Goofy, Leon…Aerith" he repeated these names as well as a few others over and over again as he ran, just what was this place to him, that it would gauge such a reaction.

_**Ha….HaHa…AHAHAHA, yup I did it making this on a shorter one because….well fuck you that's why, but yeah gaps in this may be getting larger soon, but hey I'll do my best to provide, but yeah Axel and Roxas, how many of ya saw that coming, and for those wondering no Sora will not recognize them, clearing it up now cause I know people with either ask or bitch about it so yeah, but that's just the start, also bonus points for those of you who figured out where the hell they are/what the ruins are…..yea I know, bye for now. **_


	8. Memories

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

"Sora, Wait up!" Ruby ran after Sora as he bolted through the ruins. He still shouted out the same names, his voice the only thing keeping ruby tuned to where he was.

"Donald, Goofy…..Anyone!" to the left, Ruby turned a bend. Smack. Ruby sat up rubbing her head, she felt lightheaded and a little dizzy; she looked forward to see…Yang sitting in front of her, rubbing her head as well.

"Yang"

"Ruby" Ruby looked up to see both Weiss and Blake as well.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked rather confused.

"Well this is our mission emphasis on the, _our_ part!" Ruby said rather angrily, all three stepped back.

"Oh…um…yeah about that..." Yang struggled to find the right words.

"I think, what Yang meant to say, was that we couldn't wait for you, we had no idea when you'd wake" Blake managed to say what Yang could not. Ruby crossed her arms and stuck her nose up.

"Well I would have waited for you" Weiss went to speak but was interrupted by none other, then Sora.

"Donald, Goofy….Leon, Cid!" Sora spoke sprinting past them.

"Wait was that…." Ruby jumped up.

"Quickly after him!" Ruby ran off after Sora, the rest of the Team followed Ruby, not really questioning why they were chasing Sora.

The soon lost him in the maze of winding streets and dead end alleys.

"Great we lost him!"

"Why the hell are we chasing him anyways?"

"So we don't lose him…"

"Well guess we messed up with that"

"Heh….yeah" Yang then seemed to have a realisation of some kind.

"I think I know where he is, follow me!" Yang ran off.

"Don't you run off now Yang!" the three of them chased after her.

_**Sometime later**_

Ruby followed Yang into what seemed to be the town square, Sora knelt down in the centre looking at the ruined clock tower.

"How did you know he'd be here?" Yang smiled.

"I had a hunch" Ruby walked towards Sora.

"Sora…" no response, he just knelt there an empty look on his face.

"Sora…hey Sora" nothing, Ruby extended her hand, touching him on his shoulder, he flinched.

"R…Ruby…." Sora pulled her in for a hug, catching Ruby by surprise.

"U-u-um S-Sora w-what, are you-" Sora sobbed ever so slightly.

"Sora, what's wrong…" he looked up at Ruby his face slightly wet with tears.

"T-T-this is….I've been here before"

"Wait what…"

"Th-this is Traverse Town….I met Donald and Goofy here….w-what happened-" Sora then looked at Yang, who happened to be holding the Card they'd found earlier.

"Y-Yang that card where, did you find that" Yang looked at it.

"Oh this thing, we found it…here" Yang extended her hand to him handing the card. The blinding light came back and they saw this _Traverse Town_ before it was ruined.

"L-Leon!" Sora spoke seeing the tall guy with the scar over his face, he stood weapon drawn. He was panting.

"Sora….what happened" he spoke as several heartless rushed him; he slashed at them resulting in their deaths. Sora then noticed the other two.

"C-cid….A-aerith!" he rushed forward, to the two limp bodies their eyes lifeless and empty.

"No…no-no-no-NO-NO!" he went to grab one of them, but went through them.

"Sora….why did you" Leon spoke falling back onto one knee.

"Leon, no I-I didn't" the heartless swarmed Leon as the vision began to fade, until they were back in the ruins. Sora dropped to his knees.

"H-how did this happen…." Several Soliders appeared, Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Y-you…..I'll kill you all!" Sora screamed out as he ran towards the heartless.

"Oh damn help him out!" Ruby spoke dashing forward into combat, the skirmish was short, brutal and one-sided. Sora punched a nearby wall when all heartless had been defeated.

"No…t-this can't be real, it just can't be" Ruby approached him.

"Sora what's wrong…what happened"

"Those three people you saw before…they, they were my friends….b-but I can't believe that, i-it has to be a lie, something the heartless made to try to drag me into despair" Sora spoke his conviction. He jumped up, no one said anything to him, they knew what he had just witnessed would have been hard on him.

"Come on, we have to put a stop to these heartless-" as Sora spoke a large group of Heartless materialized.

"Well we defiantly know that this is where they're coming from" Yang yelled, Sora charged forwards a war cry on his lips.

Once again Team RWBY had been dragged into a large fight with the heartless, Ruby swung crescent rose with ease cleaving the heatless around her in two, the Shadows may not have been very strong but it was their numbers that made them dangerous.

"Where the hell is JNPR?" Ruby asked.

"Back at the village, they're helping out the villagers with rebuilding" Yang yelled over to her while getting a Novashadow in a headlock. Ruby sighed knowing that she probably went by them without noticing.

"They said they'd get here as soon as they could" Weiss managed to get her word in before being rushed by several soldiers and a knight.

"Which probably won't be soon enough" Blake spoke while fending off a small group of Bandits. A loud explosion was heard as Sora shouted Firaga.

"Keep fighting we need to stop these things!" Ruby yelled following Sora's lead once again and charging forward. He was just about to strike a Shadow, when it disappeared; Sora stepped back as all the heartless around them simply, disappeared.

"What the…." Sora looked around as all the Heartless seemed to have disappeared, it was then he heard a voice, one that seemed familiar, yet nothing like a voice he'd heard before.

"Glorious….isn't it?" Sora turned to see a figure standing nearby in a long black coat, and a hood covering his face.

"You, Who are you!" They turned their head slightly.

"My name….My name is of no Importance…You should be more worried about what it is I'm doing" The hooded figure gave a slight wave of their hand, causing several Knights to appear. Sora took a step back as the Heartless appeared seemingly at this figures command.

"So, it's you who's responsible for the attacks on that village" Yang spoke as Team RWBY got into a battle formation with Sora.

"Oh….that little experiment…yes, that was my doing" Blake was visibly angry.

"What have you done with the people you took?" The figure chuckled at Blake's query.

"You're looking at them" he motioned towards the Lumbering knights. Sora seemed to understand.

"You made them nobodies….You bastard, we will stop you!" The figure gave a grunt.

"You know nothing of what we plan to do child…such arrogance, it was to be expected though" the figure clicked his fingers and the Knights charged, RWBY sprang into action, Sora by their side, the fight lasted for close to half an hour before the knights were killed, the figure sighed.

"It seems as if I underestimated you…team RWBY" he leapt off the roof he was standing on, gracefully landing with a light *Pat*. "It seems as if I must deal with you personally!" He drew a long singled edged blade, and rushed them, he was quick ridiculously so, the group had difficulties fighting him, even with their numbers; Ruby however soon shouted something.

"Freezer Burn!" Yang and Weiss both nodded and initiated a combo attack, Weiss stabbed the ground making a large patch of ice, Yang then struck it causing a large fog to fall on them, Sora then rushed the figure *Clang* he parried they traded blows neither able to strike even with team RWBY's help Sora seemed to be at a disadvantage, it was a this time two words formed in Sora's mind he had no real Idea why, but he knew what he had to do, he leapt back to Ruby's side.

"Ruby I have an Idea"

"I'm all ears!"

_**Yang's P.O.V**_

This guy was fast, it was difficult to hit him, and difficult to block, Blake seemed to have locked him into a form of swordplay as Weiss tried to attack with Glyphs, Ruby and Sora where nowhere to be seen, However soon Yang heard Ruby's voice.

"Checkmate!" Weiss rushed in to aid Blake; just what was she planning to do, Weiss was unable to change the fight and was sent flying. "Bumblebee!" Yang quickly rushed forwards to aid Blake, but yet again they both failed.

"Ha, is this seriously the best you have, Pathetic!"

"Kingdom Rose" Yang looked up at the joined voices of Sora and Ruby who were hurtling down towards the hooded guy, Sora cast a constant Firaga behind as they were back to back, they then began to spin, creating tornado of fire, they landed, dead smack on the hooded guy and dust and smoke filled the air, it took a few seconds for the air to settle, when it did they had realised something…they'd missed. The hooded figure stood back on the roof, manically laughing.

"Oh, Children this was most enjoyable…but I can no longer afford to play these frivolous games with you, tell your village that they shall be safe, I have all I need from here" The figure then disappeared as he did it seemed as if a weight had been lifted, there was a change in the atmosphere and things seemed…lighter.

"Well….that was fun" Yang joked as she panted.

"Yeah…let's do this again sometime, I'll bring chips and dip" Sora joked seemingly having regained his usual demeanour. Yang followed up but made things incredibly awkward.

"You know Sora, when I pictured us panting together, I had a different Idea entirely" Sora raised his hands and walked away.

"Whelp, I'm out!" Yang burst into laughter.

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

Ruby smiled as she saw that Sora had returned to his usual self, the way he was before was…a little scary.

"So what do we do now Ruby?" Weiss asked as she limped over gripping her arm, she had taken quite the beating, they all had.

"We go back to the village…"

"And do what, exactly?'

"Tell them what he told us…that there safe" Blake spoke up.

"But he's still out there!" Ruby sighed.

"I know…but they don't need to know that" Sora then entered the conversation.

"Ruby's right, they don't need to know, Heartless live off the fear people have, their doubt and uncertainty, their anger and their hare, much like the Grim of this world, if we remove this fear, these emotions, they should go away or at the very least the attacks will only occer after a great amount of time and even then the heartless would be in a weakened state" All of them looked at one another, Blake and Wiess seemed a little unsure about lying to the people about this threat, but what choice did they have.

_**Sometime later **_

"Th-This is incredible news!" Rote spoke with glee. "Although it is a shame you were unable to bring our people back, we are thankful that you have stopped the heartless, this calls for a celebration!" the villagers around them began to cheer. Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and blushed; she didn't expect this kind of reaction. "Please we ask that you and your friends stay, as guests of honour" Team JNPR stood nearby, Jaune had a slight smile on his face, Phyra was also smiling, Ren had a smirk on his face a rare occurrence, and Nora was literally jumping for joy.

"Well I see we missed out on all the fun" Jaune spoke walking towards the Batter Team RWBY. Yang stretched resulting in a loud crack sound from her arms and back.

"Trust me Jaune…that was in no way fun, ugh I think I'm going to have to sleep through the rest of the holidays!"

"You won't be sleeping for very long; School starts up again in a few days" Yang Groaned.

"Don't remind me!" Ruby then noticed Sora he stood away from the group and was looking off into the forest tree tops. She walked towards him.

"Hey Sora…you okay?" Sora flinched not expecting to have been interrupted from his ponderings.

"Oh-Yeah I'm fine, it's just…"

"Just what? If something is the matter feel free to tell me about it" Sora gave Ruby a strange look due to her choice of words. "**US** I-I meant, us any of us in the team"

"Well…it was that guy, the hooded one…I can't help but feel as if I know him, his voice was familiar yet…it was like I'd never heard it before…"

"Strange…Well if you want my opinion; try not to worry about it!" Sora turned towards Ruby.

"Why not?"

"It's something Yang once said to me…There's no use in worrying about what has been, or what has yet to happen, all we can do is smile and walk forward" Sora seemed surpised.

"Yang said that…Wow I'd no idea she could be so deep" Both of them looked towards the Blonde Bombshell as she was playing with a couple of kids.

"Now come on, it's time to celebrate!" Ruby grabbed his wrist and began to pull him towards everyone. Sora went to protest but decided not to, no use in trying to stop Ruby once she was set on something.

_**Meanwhile**_

"OH Come on, it's not that hard to move this stuff without causing such a damned mess!" Roman yelled at the White Fang members moving crates of Dust.

"Oh look the ape's grunting again…" Roman turned.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite Lay about" Roman addressed Emerald and Mercery as they approached him. "And to what do I owe this suffering?"

"Now-Now Roman, that's hardly anyway to speak to your colleagues" Cinder stepped out from the shadows.

"Sorry, sorry…you know how I am though, nothing I like more than rifling feathers…No Offence intended Jerry!" Roman turned and shouted to one of the White Fang lieutenants.

"Of course…it's one of the many reasons I picked you for this job…be grateful for it"

"I-I am it's just…well I don't like being in the dark, especially when you bring new people into the fold"

"I'm standing right here you know" Roman nearly jumped at the voice from behind him.

"When the hell did you get there shorty?" The hooded figure didn't speak; he walked forward for a bit and stopped next to Cinder.

"My agent done his job, he reported back a few minutes ago, the test run was successful" Cinder smiled.

"Good" she turned to Roman again "You said you disliked being in the dark…well then, I wish to ask you something" Roman took a step back as a pool of darkness began to form in front of him and a tall Shadowy being arose from it. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes…it's a Heartless, I remember the briefing on the things" Cinder smiled again this time a bit more sinister.

"Then you know what it is we wish to do with them…right" Roman's eyes widened.

"I-I had my suspicions but…I didn't actually think" the hooded figure spoke.

"Not thinking seems to be something you specialize in" Resulting in a giggle from Emerald and a chuckle from Mercery.

"Now-Now, all of you play nice…okay" All nodded and spoke in unison.

"Yes Ma'am!" Cinder smirked as the hooded figure began to walk into the shadows again.

"May I inquire as to where you're going?" the figure paused.

"I'll be back soon…you know what I'm going to do"

"I had no intention of stopping you" The figure disappeared into the shadows leaving the group to discuss their plans.

_**Boop! Chapter end! Yes-yes hello there again, bet you thought I was dead or in a coma or something like that but nope, Real life has been a bit of trouble lately for me, but I've cleaned up that mess, so I'm back and will hopfully be able to get shit done now. Anywho the usual Jazz here, A review is always welcome, if you wish to criticize make it classy and if you know someone who might like this by all mean share it with'em, until then Ta-ta! **_


	9. Home Again!

_Note: "Speaking" 'Thinking' *Actions/Noises*_

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Sora let out a sigh of relief as Beacon came back into view, he was glad that whole horrid affair was over and done with and it seemed so were his team mates, as all four of the girls seemed relieved that Beacon was so close.

"So….glad that's over" Sora unintentionally spoke.

"No argument here; can't wait to get back and sleep for the next few days" Yang called out from the other seat an ear to ear smile on her face, it vanished when Blake spoke.

"Don't get too comfortable Yang, School starts again in two days" Yang groaned.

"God damn it, why'd you have to remind me" Blake smirked at Yang's displeasure.

"Knock it off you two!" Wiess spoke seemingly sour for some unknown reason, ever since they left the village she seemed in a bad mood, well more than usual anyway. Both seemed to be able to detect Weiss foul mood and quickly stopped their bickering, Weiss seemed to have a relatively sad look on her face as she stared out the window. Sora rubbed the back of his neck and looked out his window; he was never very good with the whole emotions thing…well with chicks anyway. The airship landed and the door opened revealing both Ozpin and Goodwitch waiting for them.

"Welcome back teams RWBY and JNPR….I trust your mission was a success?" Ruby smiled and nodded.

"One hundred percent, all heartless exterminated!" Ozpin smiled.

"Ah, it is good to hear some good new…" Ruby's face turned to one of concern.

"Why did something happen?" Ozpin sighed and turned.

"Come, its better if I show you"

_**Beacon academy: Infirmary**_

"Velvet!" Blake called out and rushed towards the rabbit eared girl as she lay unconscious on the infirmary bed. "What happened?" There was a slight cough from nearby as Coco laid awake, battered, beaten and bruised but awake.

"T-t-to m-many….c-c-couldn't….."

"Miss Adel please try and rest, don't strain yourself" The nearby nurse asked her as she struggled to speak.

"From what we can tell they were overwhelmed by the Heartless, they managed to escape, but not without serious injury" Ozpin spoke as calm and collected as he always was.

"How long do you think it will take them to recover?" Blake's voice was laden with concern, Ozpin rubbed his chin.

"I'm unsure, normally injuries like these heal quickly, but it seems as if our attempts to-" Sora pointed his Keyblade at Velvet.

"Curaga!" There was a brilliant burst of green light that enveloped Velvet; it swirled around her for a few seconds before dissipating. She then let out a small cough before opening her eyes.

"W-What…what happened" The nearby Nurses and the doctor seemed amazed by Sora's ability to heal.

"V-Velvet…you, how did you do that?" The nearby Doctor asked. Ruby was quick to answer covering for Sora, not many knew he wasn't from this world and Ozpin asked for as few people to know as possible.

"It's part of his semblance…" The doctor at first didn't seem convinced but eventually nodded.

"I see, well that's one hell of a semblance then" All turned their attention back to Velvet.

"Velvet…what happened to you all?" Blake asked her.

"*Cough* We….we arrived at the deserted village, there were. Heartless, hundreds of them….we, tried to-to fight, b-but…then _they_ arrived"

"They? Whose they?" Velvet let out another small cough.

"We-we don't know, he had a long black cloak on, hood as well, we-we couldn't tell who he was, but-but they decimated us, we, we would have died if not for-" Velvet's breath became quickened.

"Calm down Velvet, don't strain yourself" The Doctor spoke placing his hand on her shoulder. "Alright that's quite enough for today, all of you out now" There were a few sounds of protest as they had to leave, but they complied eventually.

_**Sometime Later**_

Sora sighed again as he leant against the wall, it was the place where Ruby and he had that little…accident. He'd come here a few time to think, though he was unsure as to why.

"Got a lot on your mind too I see" Sora turned his head slightly to see Blake standing nearby.

"Un…I'm….well I don't really know right now" Blake nodded seeming to understand Sora's predicament.

"What do you make of it anyways?" Blake asked nonchalantly.

"Sorry?" Blake sighed at Sora's response.

"All this, with the hooded people, who seem to be controlling the Heartless" Sora paused looking out at the setting sun.

"I don't know, I mean I've taken on people who control the Heartless before…but, but nothing like these people….I just don't know what to think about it" Blake nodded, seemingly as if a suspicion she had was confirmed. What she did next caught Sora by complete surprise…she hugged him, it was short and quick, but a hug none the less. "Um….okay, can I ask what that was for?" Blake looked to the side.

"For helping Velvet…" Sora paused; maybe it was something between all Fanuas, although maybe Blake and Velvet were just really good friends.

"O-oh no problem…I mean" Sora rubbed the back of his neck "Like I said, helping people is kinda my thing" Blake smiled and nodded before vanishing, like she always did.

"OMG, did I just witness, what I thought I witnessed!" Sora tensed up as he heard Yang's voice fill his ears.

"Umm, Now Yang I know what that looked like" He turned slowly to face her, her face was incredibly crazed. "Yang….I, Yang…..now" She began to edge towards him slowly, 'Uh geez…wait why am I trying to explain myself to Yang, it wasn't like they were a thing' Sora tensed up even more as his back hit a wall. "URK" Yang tackle hugged, Sora.

"You stole a hug from my Blakey…." Yang began to throw light, playful punches into Sora's chest, although light and playful, they still hurt coming from Yang.

"OW, Yang, Stop it, OW. That hurts!" She persisted.

"You brought this on yourself, when you hugged Blake before me!" Yang spoke incredibly jokingly.

"OW, Yang Stop it!" She continued with her playful assault, Sora put up a haughty defence throwing a few light punching into her arms, they both began to laugh, It was at this time though her assault ceased and the arms that once attacked him, were...hugging him.

"Um...Yang-Ack!" She squeezed tighter gripping Sora in a bear-hug. the squeeze lasted only a second, before Yang released him.

"Thank you Sora...Really, that was one of the first times I've seen Blake smile in ages, and I don't mean her usual smirk, that was a full proper smile" Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh...well, like I said to Blake, Helping people is kinda my thing" Yang smiled once more and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"I'm glad it is Sora...keep at it kid, The world needs more people like you" She turned and began to walk away, Sora turned back to the horizon as the setting sun made the sky a crimson orange he smiled once more, He'd do his best to live up the expectations that his friends placed on him, But with that in mind he couldn't forget his other friends, the ones he was looking for.

_**Meanwhile, Emerald's P.O.V**_

"Uh, Mercery just stop it will you!"Emerald had to put up with Mercery's incessant pestering for the previous two days, usually there was a lot to do, but with the introduction of Cinder's new ally Mercery and her had little to do.

"Come on Emerald, you have to have some kind of opinion on our new colleague, I mean how can we work with him when we don't even know his name!"

"How many time do I have to tell you, I don't talk about my co-workers behind their backs, it's a bad business practice" Emerald sighed closing the book she was reading, as Mercery went to speak, but was silenced by another voice.

"You should listen to your friend...Mercery" The hooded figure appeared from thin air, as was his habit.

"H-How long were you standing there?" Emerald asked, a little surprised that he was speaking to them, as so far he only seemed to talk to Cinder.

"Long enough..."

"Ah...I see, well don't pay too much mind to Mercery, he likes to run his mouth sometimes" Mercery gave Emerald a half hearted hurt look as she sold out her new partner. The figure nodded.

"Well...I agree with him to an extent, with Mercery, how can you be expected to work with me when you don't even know my name...the answer is simple..." Emerald and Mercery were on the edge of their seats, hanging for the response "You aren't expected to work with me" The figure walked forward towards Cinder's room his words cold and harsh, Emerald sighed, she'd figured he'd response like this, she opened her book again trying to pass the time as Mercery went back to his pestering.

_**Well,there we are new chapter done and dusted, sorry that the gap between updates has been so long, and for the shortness of this one, I usually like to finish around 2,000 words or more, so yea next ones will be longer I promise, but usual jazz, you know about the sharing and such, anyways...yea...bye!**_


	10. New Players

_**Note: Before we begin I would like to address the issue of plot, now I'd not intended to speak of any of it but the flurry of PM's bugging me about it and he 'gaps' in it are driving me crazy, so I will say this have patience, like many things with Kingdom Hearts all will be revealed in time. **_

_Note: "Speaking" 'Thinking' *Acting* _

_**Roman's P.O.V **_

"Come on guys, moving this stuff shouldn't be that hard!" There was a small distant explosion as several white fang members dropped a crate of Fire dust rounds, Roman sighed 'Why am I working with such fools!'

"Roman!" Roman sighed again and turned expecting to see a white fang lieutenant.

"What do you want you useless-" he was greeted by the hooded figure who had been helping them with the heartless. "Oh-it's you, what is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Emerald and Mercury are?" Roman rubbed his chin.

"No I went to get them earlier today, but there no where to be found, why did you need them?" The hooded figure seemed to produce a low growl...

"Don't worry about it for now...if you see them, tell them I was looking for them" he turned and began to walk away Roman sighed and mumbled under his breath.

"Stupid damn brain dead fool" the figure stopped and slightly turned his head.

"I heard that!" Roman cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't think...you'd...hear...that" The figure said nothing before turning and walking away vanishing into the shadows as he had done so many times before.

_**Sora's P.O.V **_

Sora lay in bed slightly awake he had been half asleep for a while now and decided he was just going to lay in bed in bliss, this bliss was ripped from him as the door was flung open and an over excieted Yang leaped in and tossed a heap of clothes on him.

"UUUhhhhhh Yang!" She giggled.

"Come on Sora time for school!" He gave a wave of his hand and mumbled.

"Ju*YAWN*just five more minutes" Yang sighed.

"Sora if you don't get out of that bed right now I'm dragging you down the hall in your underwear!" Sora knowing that Yang wasn't joking was quick to get up and start getting dressed

"Alright, Alright I'm getting ready!"

_**Sometime later (Still Sora's P.O.V) **_

Sora grabbed at the tie and squirmed under his uniforms tightness.

"I feel like I'm about to choke with this thing on!" Weiss who seemed to be in an extra sour mood today simply *Humpf'ed* and said.

"Well that's probably because you, wear those ridiculously baggy pants all the time!"

"But there sooo Comfy!" Weiss simply stuck her nose up and turned away. Sora sighed, whenever it seemed like he was getting along with Weiss she started to act like this, all snooty.

"Well sorry for wanting to be comfortable" Weiss sighed and stood up.

"I'll be waiting for you all in the cafeteria" She then stormed out.

"Geez whats with her?" Sora asked to no one in particular, Ruby who had been trying not to laugh at Sora for how ridiculous he looked answered.

"Ah don't worry about it, she's just being Weiss, she may not be the easiest to get along with but she's good people" Sora nodded understanding what Ruby ment, he knew someone like that, not the easiest to get along with but...he was a good person.

"Sora, you okay?" Sora was caught off guard by Yang's question, he wondered what she meant but he then felt something running down his cheek, he slightly blushed and brushed away his tear.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine" Yang seemed unconvicnced but dropped the issue.

"Right well I think we meet up with Weiss, I'm starving!" Yang said as her stomach began to rumble. They all agreed and quickly headed off to the cafeteria. On the way there Sora was a little nervous because of all the students wandering around, he had seen a steady flow of them returning to the academy, although he had been caught up with trying to find his friends so this was the first time he'd actually seen the masses of beacon. They arrived at the Cafeteria and took a seat near Weiss Sora gave a quick wave to Jaune and his team who were sitting on the table across from there, however since they had sat down Sora had noticed that Blake had been reading a book, but it was unmarked so it wasn't from the library or one of the cushy romance novels she tried to keep hidden, Yang seemed to pick up on this too.

"Whatcha doing?" Blake flinched and quickly closed the book.

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester" Yang sighed.

"Lame" She quick snapped her head and caught what Sora assumed was a grape flung at her from Nora. Sora sighed and poked at the muffin sitting before him, it was then that Ruby dumped a massive stack of papers on the table, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Sisters...and Sora, friends...Weiss" Ruby's comment received a slight Hey from Weiss but that was quickly shrugged off. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream" Yang rolled her eyes.

"This ought to be good"

"A dream that, the four of us...and Sora, would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had...Ever!" Weiss raised her eyebrow and asked Ruby.

"Did you steal my binders?" Ruby took a step back and mumbled.

"I am no crook!"Blake who usually sat in silence then spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about starting this new semester with a bang!" Yang took this chance to be Yang.

"I like to start my semesters off with a Yang!" Sora then took a chance and joined in on Yang's joke.

"Bud dum Chish!" Yang giggled and hi-fived Sora. Although Sora's actions resulted in both Blake and Weiss shaking their heads in disapproval, and even resulted in a Boo from Nora, Sora then felt his spatial awareness kick in as he dodged the apple Nora had aimed at his head. the apple missed Sora and hit Yang dead smack on the nose, Yang growled and Sora slowly began to edge away, partly because he knew what was coming.

"Listen guys, it's been a great few weeks, and between more exchange students plus the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be awesome, but with classes starting back up tomorrow-"

"WHAT!" Sora cried out cutting off Ruby..."You mean to tell me there are no classes today, so I could still be in bed...sleeping?" Ruby seemed surprised that Sora didn't know Classes weren't on today.

"Well yeah...that's what I told Yang to tell you this morning...did she not?"

"She said that school was on today...which I assumed ment classes!" Yang gave a smug smile however then abandoned her smile and threw an apple aimed a Nora, although it missed it's mark and hit Ren. Blake then spoke again.

"I dunno guys, I think I'll sit this one out" Weiss then went from ice queen to...kind nice.

"Sit out or not I agree with Ruby, that today however we spend it should be as a team-oh" Weiss stopped as a loud splat sound echoed through the room as what Sora assumed was a creampie hit the back of his head, although it would have hit Weiss had he not moved to avoid the wrath of Yang, Sora sighed and turned slightly to see Nora pointing at Ren. Sora growled.

"That's...it!" Sora grabbed a cereal bowl that he had readied the throw. "IT'S ON!" he yelled as he loosed the bowl and milk and soggy Cereal landed all over Team JNPR. The attack then resulted in several food items getting flung at sora although most had missed and hit team RWBY...including the stack of papers that Ruby had put together. Yang, Weiss and Blake began to return fire as Ruby stood in relative shock, Sora ducked and dived for cover as a multitude of tables were flung around, the nearby door opened as people fled and two people not in uniform walked in one seemed in absolute joy and happiness at what he saw before him, the other just seemed shocked. Sora then rose his head above his cover as he heard Nora cackle and yell.

"I'm queen of the castle!" it was then that Ruby broke out of her trance and looked toward team JNPR who had set up a small table fort, Ruby stood and yelled back.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT, JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL But most of all it shall be...DELICIOUS!" the rest of team RWBY lept up and cheered for their leader Sora quickly joined in.

_**(Now I could go ahead and just write the whole fight sequence from Best day ever...but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it justice so we skip it) **_

_**Sometime later (STILL Sora's P.O.V) **_

Sora gave a slight groan as Ruby helped him up, as he'd been swept away by Ruby's charge, it was at this point Sora noticed, the sour blonde teacher enter the room.

"Duck and cover Ruby, it's Miss Goodwitch!" Goodwitch gave a slight wave of her wand and soon all the carnage that had ensued before was quickly erased. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Children...please, do not play with your food!" All were silent expect for a burp from Nora, Sora then heard the ceiling above him crack as Yang fell on top of him, She quickly stood up and dusted herself off and helped Sora up, soon all were laughing though.

_**Ozpin's P.O.V **_

"Let it go Glynda!" She turned her head slightly and sighed.

"They're Suppose to be the defenders of the World!" Ozpin sighed and smirked.

"And they will be, but right now there still children...so why not let them play that part" Ozpin turned and began to walk away. "After all it isn't a Role they'll have forever" Ozpin turned and slightly turned his head. "Oh and Glynda tell Sora I wish to speak with him" Glynda nodded slightly and headed towards Sora.

_**Sora's P.O.V **_

Sora was to be honest kinda scared when Miss Goodwitch said that Ozpin wanted to see him, though he obliged when she told him about it. he knocked on the door slightly when Ozpin said come in.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Ah...yes Sora, come in and take a seat" Sora obliged and took a seat. "Now Sora do you remember what I told you when you arrived here?"

"Umm...about the enrollment?" Ozpin nodded. "You said I could stay an honorary member of team RWBY...Until"

"Until a suitable team was found...and we may have found two teammates for you..."

"Two?...I thought that Huntsman teams consisted of four people" Ozpin sighed.

"They are a special case...in fact it was lucky they agreed to let you join them at all"

"Really?...well I'd like very much to meet them" Ozpin nodded and hit a button on his desk.

"You can come in" Sora turned and saw two people walked in one was a tall lanky guy with long red hair and some strange markings under his eyes, the other was a young boy no bigger then him with short spiky blonde hair, Sora felt like he knew the blonde one, he felt as if they'd already met. "Sora I would like to introduce Axel and Roxas, they will be your new teammates, from now on" Sora smiled and nodded.

"Hey" Roxas rolled his eyes and *Humpf'ed* Axel smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sora, don't mind Roxas, he's a bit like that, but don't worry he's actually quite friendly" Sora nodded and smirked.

"it's nice to meet you two" Ozpin then spoke.

"Well I'll leave you to get acquainted with one another" Ozpin motioned them towards the door and they left.

_**Sometime later (Still Sora's P.O.V) **_

"Right then...I guess we should start with proper introductions" Axel said as they left the elevator. Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

"Okay then...so Sora, I'm Axel, I like Fire, my Chakrams and sea salt Ice cream!" Axel then nudged Roxas, who at first didn't respond but after contuainal pestering he spoke.

"Roxas...I'm me...nobody else" Roxas's words seemed to linger in the back of Sora's mind but he disregarded them.

"Well, I'm Sora...um...don't really know what else to say..." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I'm just...me" Roxas seemed to shift on the spot when Sora finished speaking. there was an awkward silence between them, Sora was the one to break it. "Oh I have an idea, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" Roxas didn't speak, he simply crossed his arms and sighed, Axel who seemed a little more enthusiastic smiled and said.

"Sure thing Sora, lead the way!"

_**Sometime later (Ozpin's P.O.V) **_

Ozpin and Glynda both stood at the window watching as what seemed to be James's Personal fleet began to land.

"Ugh, I see Ironwood likes to take his work wherever he goes!"

"Well running an academy and a military makes the general a very busy man...but yes those are quite an eyesore" The intercom buzzed. "Come in" James appeared as the door opened.

"Ozpin!" James greeted Ozpin joyfully.

"General" James chuckled.

"Please, drop the formalities old friend...It's been too long" Glynda walked up behind Ozpin. "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met" Glynda gave a slight wave of her hand.

"Oh James!...I'll be waiting outside" Glynda walked out.

"Well she certainly hasn't changed a bit" Ozpin turned and grabbed his coffee cups.

"Well, I can only guess as to why, you're here, after all, Headmasters don't typically travel with their students?"

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year, Plus with you hosting the festival this year, how could I stay away, plus I thought it be a good chance for us to...catch up"

"Well, you of all people know that I can appreciate quality time between friends...However the small fleet outside my windows has me somewhat concerned"

"Well...you know concern is what brought them here"

"As I understand it Travel between kingdoms has grown increasingly difficult with the recent spike in both grim and heartless attacks"

"Oz...I should need to explain why I brought those men" Ozpin sighed.

"We are supposed to be in a time of peace, shows of power like this are just going to give people the wrong idea"

"But if what Qrow said is true, and if the reports about the heartless are to be believed"

"If what Qrow said is true, and if the Reports are truthful, then we shall deal with it...tactfully, it's the Vytal festival, a time, as you well know, to celebrate unity and peace, so I would suggest not scaring people by transporting so many soldiers halfway across the continent" James sighed.

"I'm just trying to be cautious"

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntress we can"

"Believe me I am...but ask yourself this, do you think your children can seriously win a war, against a side with soldiers we know nothing about?" Ozpin sighed.

"It is my hope that they don't have to" James stopped before leaving.

"Oh and Oz, I would like to meet this Sora I've heard so much about" Ozpin sighed.

"I assure you in due time you will, but for now, leave him be to get settled in with his new team" James sighed but reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but I expect to meet him at some point, I have a few questions I wish to ask him" Ozpin sighed and shook his head slightly as Ironwood left.

_**Meanwhile (Sora's P.O.V) **_

"NNOOO my loyal soldiers!" Sora Smiled as team RWBY seemed to be playing a game of some kind.

"Hey guys!" All but Blake acknowledged them.

"Hey there Sora...who are your friends?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"Well Let me introduce, Axel and Roxas" Axel gave a slight wave.

"Sup" Roxas simply waved.

"Cool...and who are they?" Yang asked. Axel answered.

"We're his new teammates" Yang and Ruby both then jumped back.

"WWHHHAAATTTT!"

_**Okay...chapter end...have fun with that, sorry for the lack of updates recently a mix of RL (Exams and the like) and A massive case of Writers Block...but anyways Now I've got more spare time I should be good to update more often, so yea. **_

_**Usual jazz here, keep criticism classy, feel free to suggest this to people who might like it, but yea have a nice day/evening/afternoon/night Cya!**_


End file.
